Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Nuevos Empresarios
by ExiliadodeVega
Summary: El verano acabo, pero sus secuelas siguen. Para bien o para mal algunas industrias cayeron otras nacieron. Después de ese verano como sería una "saludable" y "normal" sociedad capitalista? Que sería un negocio "normal", para ese apacible pueblo de noroeste Americano llamado Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

El verano acabo, pero sus secuelas siguen. Para bien o para mal algunas industrias cayeron otras nacieron. Después de ese verano como sería una "saludable" y "normal" sociedad capitalista? Que sería un negocio "normal", para ese apacible pueblo de noroeste Americano llamado Gravity Falls.

Este relato forma parte de mi primera entrega por capítulos, no serán muchos y el próximo miércoles (21 de julio de 2017), espero postear la segunda parte. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de las historias.

Este es mi cuarto Fic, gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega. Aun me intriga saber, les gustara mas la entrega por capítulos? Bien eso espero.

Espero disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

También espero que les guste buscar huevos de pascua, pues puse varios en la historia Como siempre me gustaría saber que tantos logran encontrar. Y además al fin pude agregar códigos en el Relato, uso el método de cifrado a1z26.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Nuevos Empresarios Cap 1**

 **Primera Parte: Viejos conocidos, Nuevos Conocidos**

-"Por dios Stanley, podrías cambiarte ese suéter? Vamos a llegar tarde."

-"No, es cómodo y me queda bien… celoso?" Le respondió su hermano con esa famosa sonrisa del millón de dólares, disfrutando su cara de enojo.

Stanford no pudo hacer más que cruzase de brazos mientras, la sonrisa de 'te atrape' de su hermano le iluminaba la cara. Esa tarde, luego de una ajetreada mañana de sábado, tenían una reunión de negocios y ambos Stan se estaban alistando. Pero que la pequeña le hiciera un suéter a Stanley y no a él, era algo que aun le costaba asimilarlo. Cosa que su hermano aprovechaba en cada oportunidad para molestar y restregárselo en la cara, con esa expresión que desde niños había detestado.

-"Si un poco, contento?" Tuvo que admitirlo pues sabía que su hermano llevaba la suéter, en ese momento, para moléstalo y a menos que diera el brazo a torcer llegarían tarde. La prenda en cuestión era un bonito suéter rojo con el mensaje "Goodbye Stan", obra de su talentosa y cariñosa sobrina nieta. Para ser justos la niña casi no lo conocía, así que no podía culparla por encariñarse más de su hermano que con él. Ninguno de los nietos del tercer hermano, Sherman Pines, sabia de su existencia hasta hacia menos de dos meses. Su propio hermano había usurpado su identidad desde hacía treinta años, al punto de haber fingido su propia muerte, para no levantar sospechas.

Pero esa chica se había ganado un lugar en su corazón justo al conocerla y saber que era su sobrina. No por el lazo de sangre o amor a la familia. Sonrió al recordar, luego de treinta años de su viaje, encontrar al mal encarado de su hermano había sido un mal sabor de boca, por todo el peligro, que como luego confirmaron, representaba el portal. Pero luego esa dulce sonrisa, y la personalidad de su sobrina lo sorprendieron. En verdad fue agradablemente extraño que, al sentir su sexto dedo ella dijera que eso era fantástico por ser 'un dedo más de amistad'. Y también estaba el chico, su otro sobrino nieto, inquieto y molesto al principio, pero la mente ágil del chico también lo sorprendió, y de donde había sacado el borrador de memoria, nunca lo supo, al final lograron evitar los problemas con el gobierno gracias a él.

Más tarde esa noche se impresiono, no impresionar no era la palabra, enojar, si aun mas enojado con su hermano que por haberle robado su identidad, su vida, su nombre, en fin todo, fue el uso que le dio a su nombre. La habilidad como estafador de su hermano, y su desprecio a la autoridad judicial, le habían permitido usurpar fácilmente su identidad, desde que él se había perdido. No existía registro alguno de Stanley Pines, declarado muerto 30 años atrás. Pero en el expediente de Stanford Pines podía verse robo, enseñar osos a conducir, estafador, traficante de cachorros y una lista de cargos tan extensa que incluían ser el único condenado por desvalijasamiento en la historia de derecho judicial, además de un llamacidio, en primer grado.

Aun con una sonrisa en la cara Stanley, se levanto y para ir cambiarse la suéter por un saco negro, su corbata de lazo y el bastón con mango de bola de billar. El look del Señor Misterio, que había estado cultivando desde que había cambiado de identidad. Stanford usaba la misma ropa que había usado por no le importaba hacia cuando tiempo: un sobretodo de micro fibra de diamante nanotecnológica, que la hacía estar siempre limpia, dándole un factor alto de protección contra la mayoría de fuentes de radiación conocidas y algunas de las desconocidas, golpes y, gracias a la nanotecnología, calefacción o refrigeración según ocupara. Pantalones irrompibles, una camisa de manga larga y guantes de seis dedos, todo del mismo material. No recodaba la última vez que había cambiado su look, pero eso era secundario cuando se vivía siempre esperando que algo quisiera comer, aparearse o, prefería no imaginar, hacer alguna otra cosa con él. Por costumbre antes de ponerse el sobretodo reviso la pistolera y el tahalí de su rifle en su espalda. Pero antes de asustarse, de nuevo, por no llevarlos consigo, recordó que estaba en casa. Ahí era muy poco probable que alguna criatura quisiera comer o aparearse con él. Aunque habían pasado semanas, aun no se acostumbraba a que de nuevo estaba en casa y, aunque eso casi había significado la destrucción del mundo, era algo que al dormir en su cama todas las noches agradecía de corazón a su hermano, aunque era algo que solo le diría a Stanley bajo tortura.

Stanley tomo las llaves del auto, uno de los pocos bienes que Stanley Pines había dejado hacia treinta años en su testamento a su hermano Stanford.

-"Sabes la dirección, Stanley?"

-"Si, cerebrito, no soy un antisocial como tú, además es solo cosa de seguir el camino, es difícil perderse." Y sentados uno al lado del otro, ambos con cara de querer estar en compañía de cualquier otra persona o en cualquier otro lugar, tomaron el camino al pueblo. Ese día Fiddleford McGucket, el antiguo loco, ahora que era rico, actualmente el exentico del pueblo. Había pedido que fueran a su nueva casa. Mientras conducía, Stanley, recordó que la última vez que había tomado ese camino, fue junto a los chicos y esa pequeña rubia mimada de Pacifica, la hija de los antiguos dueños de la mansión de McGucket. Y volviendo a ver a su lado, en vez de la agradable compañía de su empleado o sus sobrinos, iba con Stanford.

Los hermanos Stan, tenían la usual relación de amor/odio de dos gemelos adolecentes, pero perfeccionada con más de cuarenta años de práctica. Lo que les permitía el poder desayunar felizmente en familia, pelearse en algún momento de la mañana, pasar un incomodo almuerzo, no soportarse para la hora del café, no decir una palabra en la cena y ver la última película de la noche recordando viejos tiempos, con un tazón de palomitas y riendo juntos, para volver si siguiente día con un patrón parecido. Igual ambos, por más molesto que sintieran al otro, sabían que no había nadie más confiable o una mano mas amiga que su gemelo. El camino se empino para subir la colina que dominaba todo el pueblo, tomando la calle privada que guiaba al infame portón principal de la mansión.

-"Stanley, cómo es posible que, después de treinta años, sigues usando esta carcacha?"

-"Porque ya no hacen los autos como antes ahora todos son 'autitos ecológicos' que no pueden hacer esto." Dijo mientras aceleraba y hacia rugir el motor, solo para causar una ligera explosión y dejar escapar luego una espesa nube de humo negro. Ante una no disimulada risa de su hermano.

-"Entendí perfectamente Stanley, podrías dejar de hacer demostraciones así? No me gustaría llegar tarde donde Fiddleford por tener que empujar esta carcacha."

-"No te preocupes sudar un poco sabihondo, pero sabes qué querrá el viejo McGucket?"

-"Él es casi dos años más joven que nosotros Stanley." Dijo Stanford, ocasionado que su hermano casi rompiera la rueda del volante.

-"Discúlpeme señor, solo quería hacer referencia al caballero al cual vamos a visitar, de la manera en que se le conocía coloquialmente en el pueblo." Respondió Stanley imitando a la perfección la voz y la forma de hablar de Stanford. Una habilidad que había desarrollado de niño para bromear a los demás cuando jugaban al quien es quien, y luego para hacer rabiar a su hermano como en esta ocasión.

-"Pero si eso no importa, lo importante es que habrá comida gratis, siempre y cuando este vejestorio nos lleve a la reunión a tiempo, y no hablo del auto." Dijo Ford sin inmutarse usando el mismo truco imitando a Stanley y con una sonrisa de 'te gane.' "Parece que tu mente ya está sufriendo por la edad Stanley, no recuerdas que usábamos este truco de niños, cuando yo tenía que ir a deportes o cuando tu tenias examen de matemáticas?" Sin dejar de imitar la voz de su hermano. Mientras Stanley sonreía.

-"Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con el profesor Hilbert?"

-"El profesor de sexto grado, ese examen de 23 problemas, como no olvidarla fue la primera vez que alguien se dio cuenta, valla nunca había visto a mama tan enojada." Decía mientras empezaba a reír aun más que su hermano.

-"Si, por eso fue que empecé a imitar tu letra cerebrito, porque tenias que usar una letra tan refinada, como todo un señorito?"

-"La escritura es una biografía abreviada, pues es el reflejo del alma." Sentencio Ford, usando la voz de Stanley y su dicción de catedrático.

-"Si serás un chingo." Acoto Stanley con la voz de Ford, pero el más puro acento que había escuchado en la cárcel. Stanford no soporto mas y acabo riendo dándole el gane en esta ocasión a su hermano

Aun continuaban riendo cuando se estacionaron frente la entrada principal de la antigua mansión Noroeste. Al estacionarse un mayordomo tomo las llaves del auto para estacionarlo, mientras otro los conducía a la puerta de la mansión.

-"Espero que estos tipos no quieran propina." Decía Stanley. Mientras se acercaban caminando a las puertas que aun tenían el escudo de los Noroeste.

-"Compórtate, Stanley." Dijo un ligeramente alterado Ford, aunque había hecho las paces con su antiguo amigo y colaborador. No habían hablado mas de unos instantes, sabía que el estado mental que se había auto provocado por el uso de la pistola borra memoria, que él había inventado, era a fin de cuentas por su propia soberbia, al no tomar conciencia de lo que su mayor invento, el portal, podría hacer. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

-"Los Hermanos Pines supongo?" dijo la educada y tranquila voz del mayordomo. Cuando ambos llegaron al frente a la puerta principal. "Los señores los esperan en la biblioteca, si tienen la bondad de seguirme, los llevare con ellos." Al ver que ambos caballeros no dejarían sus abrigos en el perchero, el mayordomo los condujo, sin más dilatación y en silencio, por mansión, hasta la habitación donde una vez había estado la sala la de trofeos de caza de los Noroeste, cientos de animales disecados, cazados durante generaciones por esa familia, y la pintura ahora desaparecida que advertía de la maldición que había caído sobre ese fatídico clan. Aunque ninguno de los Pines había estado en esa casa, ambos sabían por sus sobrinos, la historia de la espeluznante última gala anual de los Noroeste, con su casi funesto final. Ahora era un funcional estudio con una mesa de reuniones en medio, donde varios hombres y una dama los esperaban.

-"Stanford!" Dijo el mayor de los hombres acercándose, tomado de la mano de la dama, una mujer mayor esbelta, de piel cobriza, marcados rasgos indígenas y una frondosa cabellera negra, con mechones grises, peinada en dos largas trenzas, una a cada lado, que llegaban a la altura de su cadera, vestida muy sencillamente, con una banda de lino roja alrededor de su cabeza y un vestido sencillo y mocasines. Stanford supuso que sería de descendencia Chinook, y a Stanley solo le pareció raro ver al viejo McGucket afeitado y con una mujer como esa de la mano.

Mientras ambos Pines se acercaron a saludar. Al otro lado del estudio dos de los hombres, vestidos con trajes idénticos de tres piezas y el mismo peinado, casi idénticos al punto de que el joven parecía un clon del mayor, los miraban mientras conversaban por lo bajo. Mientras un poco más cerca Tate McGucket, el hijo de Fiddleford, conversaba con un tercer desconocido, casi de su misma edad, ambos en trajes menos formales.

Estrechando la mano de un, ligueramente, acongojado Stanford, McGucket. Con un fuerte apretón de manos, intentaba acabar con la pesadez del anciano Pines.

-"Fiddleford, se te ve mucho mejor que la ultima vez, amigo." Fue lo único que Ford logro articular, mientras la mujer lo miraba fríamente. "Aun no tengo palabras para pedirte per…"

-"Stanford." Interrumpió McGucket, con una voz firme, que Stanley casi no reconoció. "Ya dijimos todo lo que había que decir sobre eso, el pasado quedo en el pasado, ahora solo tenemos que disfrutar lo que tú y tu hermano lograron salvar, nuestro futuro. No sé que pienses que me debes, pero puedes olvidarlo, después de lo que lograron hacer ustedes dos." Dijo señalando a Stanley. "Me han pagado con creces cualquier cosa de la que puedas culparte." Mientras pasaba a estrechar la mano a Stanley.

"Es estaño verlo con camisa McGucket, y viviendo en esta mansión." Dijo mientras rápidamente hacia un cálculo de cuantos millones valdría la propiedad. "Parece que alguien salió muy bien parado del raro…" Al notar la mirada de tanto su hermano, como McGucket y su acompañante Stanley entendió que en ese momento, aun entre amigos, los eventos relacionados con Bill eran en exclusivos de Gravity Falls y supuso que de los presentes algunos no eran del pueblo. "…rareza en que pasaste por tantos años." Logro cambiar de tema sin apenas mostrar cambio en su voz.

"Si Stan…" Acoto McGucket. "Sería bueno ir a un lugar más privado, para que no incomodar a los jóvenes con historias de viejos… Tate? Hijo." El aludido se excuso de su interlocutor y se acerco a su padre.

-"Si papa, señores Pines, no los vi llegar. No les he dado las gracias por…" Se calló al caer en el mismo problema que Stanley, al intentar hablar de lo que había pasado, estrechando la mano de los recién llegados. "…Siempre es un gusto saludarlos."

-"Tate voy a enseñarles la casa a los Pines, podrías decirle a los caballeros que tendré que ausentarme de la reunión?"

-"A Claro papa déjame a mí y al primo Chapman, de todas formas aun tenemos que revisar algunos puntos, 'triviales' del borrador del contrato final." Diciendo esto se volvió y llamando la atención de los presentes, estos se encaminaron a la mesa en el centro de la biblioteca. Mientras excusaba a su padre y compañía. El y el otro hombre joven sacaron un encuadernado de papel de casi cinco cm de ancho y un par de libretas llenas de apuntes.

-"Señores dijo el primo Chapman, volviendo al párrafo r, inciso O, sub sección 2, sección 16, del capítulo 1 creo que la concesión de permisos de construcción y patentes por parte de terceros…" la voz de primo Chapman, quien Stanley etiqueto como abogado, se fue enmudeciendo mientras Tate cerraba la puerta, acompañándolos al pasillo.

-"No se preocupen por el tiempo, conociendo a Chapman seguro que les dejara unas horas libres para hablar." Volviendo a estrechar las manos de los Pines, agrego, ya sin oídos curiosos cerca y de una manera muy formal y respetuosa. "Señores Pines, no les había agradeció por todo lo que hicieron." Dijo a ambos, pues solo la gente del pueblo lo sabia ellos habían salvado al mundo. Luego ya poniendo una voz más personal agrego. "Quería pedirles que me hicieran el favor de agradecerle a su sobrino, de no ser por él… creo que nunca habría recuperado a papa."

Ambos ancianos asintieron, y pensando "Otro más que Dipper ayudo, y él ni se dio cuenta." Volviéndose a ver uno al otro sonrieron orgullosos, sabiendo que habían pensado lo mismo de su sobrino. Mientras Tate se despedía y se iba a reunir con su primo y los abogados del gobierno. Mientras los cuatro ancianos, conducidos por McGucket, recorrían el pasillo.

-"Si hay algo que lamento es haberle faltado por todos estos años al chico." Dijo McGucket, notando que Stanford volteaba los ojos agrego. "No amigo no fue tu culpa, fue mía, no supe aceptar las cosas. En vez de eso preferí sepultarlas, literalmente me volví adicto a borrar mi memoria. Prefería escapar de todo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para poder salir y afrontar la realidad. Aunque me daba cuenta que iba afectándome, no hice nada por evitarlo y termino acabando con mi matrimonio y casi pierdo a mi hijo." Dijo mientras ponía la mano en un panel junto a una puerta, indistinguible de las demás, y un zumbido mecánico indicaba que se había abierto la puerta de su estudio privado. Al darle pasó a la dama en la puerta, los hermanos Pines. No pudieron evitar notar la forma en que la dama miraba a Stanford de una forma abiertamente hostil.

-"Fiddleford y tres más." dijo McGucket a nadie en particular, pero la luz se encendió automáticamente, mientras la ventana se opacaba un poco y diversos aparatos en el estudio empezaban a funcionar. Sin advertencia ambos Pines fueron recorridos por una línea de luz verde. "Perdonen el escaneo de seguridad, hay cosas en esta habitación que no podría dejar que siquiera Tate vea. Computadora graba a los desconocidos como Stanford y Stanley Pines." La habitación pareció responder con otro zumbido. "…grábalos a ambos con el mismo identificador, y has un recordatorio para que especifique cual es cual. Cierre de seguridad nivel cuatro." Volvió a hablar a la habitación, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. "Aun no logro hacer que entienda bien el lenguaje hablado y como son idénticos se debió confundir, luego los definiré mejor para que el sistema de seguridad de la casa los identifique sin peligro. Aquí podemos hablar con toda comodidad está aislada y tiene un bloqueador de estática electrónica"

Era una habitación de tamaño normal, para la sala comedor de la casa de una familia de clase media, además que en contraste con la biblioteca, estaba desorganizada, en varias mesas se podían ver distintos aparatos de diversa forma y función desconocidos, así como pizarras, planos y gráficos en las paredes, al fondo un escritorio con dos pantallas de 40 pulgadas adosadas a un computador, un proyector conectado a un segundo equipo presentaba en una pared una serie de símbolos y ecuaciones matemáticas que confundían a todos los presentes, menos a Stanford y Fiddleford. Al otro lado una impresora tridimensional de resina plástica y una impresora laser normal a colores terminaban con la lista de aparatos que Stanley podía identificar, dejando el resto del mobiliario bajo la etiqueta de 'cosas de nerd.'

-"MMM…" Dijo Stanford ante la pared iluminada. "Esa es mi fórmula para superconductores, o me equivoco?" Decía acercándose a la pared.

-"Si esa es una de las razones por las que te pedí venir hoy..." Dijo Fiddleford. "Seguramente habas oído de mis creaciones el Gobblewonker, el Mecha Gedeón o la misma cabaña del misterio, entre otros. Sé que estaba un poco… desorientado en esos días. Pero puedes verlo aquí." Dijo sentándose en el computador y cambiando el despliegue de la pantalla por planos de sus últimos inventos.

Mientras Stanford revisaba las imágenes, Stanley no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la aun desconocida acompañante de McGucket. Por alguna razón, seguía mirando con odio a su hermano, a tal punto que encendió todas sus alarmas de protección.

-"Fiddleford esto ese diseño es del capacitor que use en el portal y, si entiendo bien, este conversar de energía está basado en la teoría que desarrolle de la nave espacial y estas fibras de los músculos artificiales están basados en el experimento de metales nemónicos." Dijo Stanford asombrado. "Te felicito el pasar esas ideas a un diseño practico, pero dime como hiciste con el problema del sobrecalentamiento del capacitor, si mal no recuerdo la formula predecía que se volvería inestable al pasar los… 505,928 grados Kelvin, según el teorema de Montag" Decía Stanford absorto sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano, en la clásica pose Pines de 'estoy pensando.'

"Sobre eso bien use un disipador por dilatación y convección de gas aquí, puedes verlo?"

-"Si interesante no lo había pensado, fue idea tuya?... no es que te subvalore, pero como no me he puesto aun al día con la tecnología actual…"

-"No te preocupes amigo, fue idea mía, aunque en si era solo juntar ideas de ahí y allá, que aparecían en publicaciones de algunas universidades a las que aun estaba suscrito y algo de la inventiva McGucket"

-"Siempre tuviste muchos recursos Fiddleford, pero si en vez de usar ese enfriador por clorofluorocarbono, usas una mezcla de argón-kriptón, usando un intercambiador de calor aquí…" Dijo Stanford tomando un marcador de la pizarra y anotando sobre la imagen.

-"Si amigo, pero en tal caso la tolerancia a la temperatura de estos contenedores debería subir a una razón de…" Decía McGucket mientras, tomando otro marcador, empezaba a modificar una formula de en otra zona de la imagen.

-"Pero entonces según la ecuación Roddenberry-Straczynski…" Decía Stanford, modificando la modificación hecha por su amigo.

-"Podría ser, pero no cuentas con las ecuaciones de Picard-Sisco para densidades, tendríamos que poner todos los complementos en un vacio…"

-"Picard-Sisco, no las recuerdo, deben ser de luego de que me perdí…"

-"No te preocupes te lo explico rápidamente con esta ecuación…"

-"Parece ser una derivación de las ecuaciones Nimoy- Montgomery- Hikaru pero ahí usan una matriz…"

-"Exacto, sabía que te sería fácil entenderlo, pero la calve está en que el vector B[f](a) no interfiere, para mantener el coeficiente nuclear estable, usando la aproximación americana…"

Mientras ambos genios seguían en una lluvia de ideas, para hacer más efectivo, o letal, el potencial de las maquinas de McGucket. Sin más que hacer y sabiendo que era inútil interferir, Stanley… se aburría terriblemente.

-"Estos nerds, dales una pizarra y un marcador y podrán pasarse días enteros hablando en su propio lenguaje, no le parece?" Dijo Stanley volviéndose hacia la dama indígena, callándose inmediatamente. La expresión con que miraba a su hermano, lo dejo mudo. Las alarmas que antes había encendido solo su mirada. Ahora habían pasado todas a código rojo. Stanley no solía ponerse violento con las mujeres, pero algo en ella le hizo ponerse serio, esa sensación de peligro, como cuando sentía que el crupier sospechaba que estaba haciendo trampa en el casino. Inconscientemente acomodo su cuerpo para poder cubrir a su hermano, en caso de que la mujer intentara atacarlo. Olvidando la animada discusión que ambos científicos mantenían. Su instinto de protección estaba listo para defender a su hermano.

-"No se lo permitas Fiddleford, te esta hechizando de nuevo." Dijo la mujer con una voz tranquila mirando a Stanford con tanto odio que Stanley, que bloqueaba su línea de visión, pensó sentir un golpe en el pecho. Mientras sus ojos hacían bajar la temperatura de la habitación varios grados, literalmente.

-"Te esa haciendo caer de nuevo, no se lo permitiré…" Prosiguió mientras se acercaba al par de científicos, que habían dejado la formulación de teorías y de formulas por el repentino cambio en la mujer. Dando unos pasos se encontró con la anciana mole del cuerpo de Stanley bloqueando el paso. "Apártate 'Pez' que mi venganza no es contigo, es con 'Mano'…"

-"Señora no se qué venganza habla, pero si quiere hacerle daño a mi hermano tendrá que pasar sobre mi cad…" Stanley no pudo terminar la frase porque la mujer lo había tomado de la chaqueta y lo había lanzado contra la pared sin esfuerzo aparente. "Waffles belgas calientes! Que fue eso?" dijo Stanley al encontrarse en el suelo a varios metros de la mujer. Al mirar a Stanford agrego como disculpándose. "Pasa un verano viviendo con niños influenciables, puede quitarte algunas viejas, malas y agradables costumbres."

Mientras la mujer empezaba a cambiar creciendo en tamaño, cubriéndose con un pelaje café oscuro en todo el cuerpo y el cabello descendiendo cubriéndole cara, hasta llegar a sus mejillas y frente cubriéndolas de vellos color blanco, mientras perdía las facciones y su boca y mandíbula se convertían en un hocico largo, con afilados colmillos y dientes de roedor. Sus piernas cubiertas de pelo, habían pedido los mocasines y en vez de pies podían verse unas largas garras como manos con afiladas zarpas, al igual que sus brazos y manos, cambiando la piel del tono cobrizo, por una especie de cuero duro y negro. Y para sorpresa de ambos Pines, una larga cola café con anillos negros aparecía bajo su falda.

-"Detente ahora Q'oala's." Grito Fiddleford poniéndose entre la mujer mapache y su amigo Stanford. "Me prometiste que no le harías nada." Sin mostrar ninguna sorpresa por la transformación de la mujer.

-"Pero lo está haciendo de nuevo. Te va a corromper como antes, te va a destruir de nuevo." Dijo mirando a Stanford quien no se había quedado congelado por la transformación, instintivamente deslizo la mano por su espalda buscando instintivamente el tahalí con su rifle. Pero desconcentrándose al no encontrarlo, adopto una postura semejante al judo. Encarando a la mujer-mapache.

-"El no hizo nada, nunca fue su intención hacerle daño a nadie, fue tan victima como cualquier otro." Mientras Fiddleford distraía al monstruo, Stanley aprovecho y se acerco a su hermano acomodándose sus nudilleras de bronce adoptando una guardia de boxeo.

-"No tengo idea de en que lio te metiste, pero le vamos a hacer saber que quien se mete con un Pines se mete con todos." Le sonrió a su hermano cerrándole un ojo, con una voz más confiada de lo que en verdad sentía.

-"Tranquilos amigos, 'Q'oala's' solo está confundida, ha pasado por mucho y le guarda rencor a Stanford." Dijo McGucket. "Querida aceptaste que lo invitara, pensé que lo habías perdonado!"

-"El fue el amigo de la Bestia de un Ojo!, aun puedo oler la podredumbre en ellos." Decía entre gruñidos.

-"Bill lo engaño, como ha engañado a tantos. Solo que esta vez engaño a la persona correcta, además si no fuera por él y su hermano, ahora estaríamos en manos de Bill!"

-"Si, en el menor de ellos puedo saber que combatió a la Bestia y se sacrifico de corazón, tiene una alma manchada pero un espíritu limpio y brillante."

-"Hey… Señora, el decirle mapache es porque salta a la vista, podría evitar los insultos." Dijo Stanley moviendo amenazadoramente el puño cubierto con por la tira de bronce.

-"Silencio Stanley creo que ya entendí." Dijo un mucho más tranquilo Stanford. Ganándose una resentida mirada de su hermano. "Recuerdas la esposa mapache de Fiddleford?" Dijo señalando al monstruo.

-"Que diablos!" Dijo. "Como, cuando, porque?" Dejando su expresión de enojo y cambiándola por incredulidad, mirando a su hermano para volver a ver a McGucket y el monstruo, que parecía no haberse calmando en lo absoluto. "No eran alucinaciones o por demencia?" Stanford simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-"Creo que debo hacer las presentaciones." Dijo McGucket, aun interponiéndose entre el mapache gigante y los Pines. "Puede que sea una sorpresa pero ella es 'Q'oala's'. Mi esposa."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	2. Chapter 2

El verano acabo, pero sus secuelas siguen. Para bien o para mal algunas industrias cayeron otras nacieron. Después de ese verano como sería una "saludable" y "normal" sociedad capitalista? Que sería un negocio "normal", para ese apacible pueblo de noroeste Americano llamado Gravity Falls.

Este relato forma parte de mi primera entrega por capítulos, no serán muchos y el próximo miércoles (28 de julio de 2017), espero postear la tercera parte. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de las historias.

Este es mi cuarto Fic, gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega. Aun me intriga saber, les gustara mas la entrega por capítulos? Bien eso espero.

Espero disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

También espero que les guste buscar huevos de pascua, pues puse varios en la historia Como siempre me gustaría saber que tantos logran encontrar.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Nuevos Empresarios 2**

 **Segunda Parte: Viejos Problemas, Nuevos Problemas.**

-"Un Espirito Mapache supongo?" Dijo Stanford, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante el monstruo.

-"Un qué?" Acoto Stanley

-"Stanley… No importa, solo escúchame, esta región originalmente fue poblada por los indios Chinook, ellos creían que cada animal tenía, por decirlo así, un tipo de guardián divino, como un dios menor, se les conoce como 'Espíritus Animales' y se pueden ver en los tótems." Dijo de nuevo mirando al monstruo mapache. "No es extraño que en Gravity Falls apareciera alguno de ellos."

-"Silencio… 'Mano'. No me engañaras, eres un secuaz de la Bestia Amarilla. No dejare que engañes y le hagas daño a mi 'Istu'." Dijo la aun amenazadora señora McGucket.

-"Ella me dice así, dice que significa dulce." Dijo Fiddleford sonrojándose.

-"Puede leer a mi hermano, pero a mí no señora Q'oala's?"

-"Sabes bien que así es 'Mano', no sé qué hechizo usas, pero tu espíritu está oculto para mí."

-"No solo para usted señora, para todos. Fue una prevención, para evitar que Bill me controlara." Dijo Stanford golpeándose la cabeza, resonando con un sonio metálico. "En el caso de Bill impedía que pudiera controlar mi mente, a menos que se lo permitiera. Podría ser que lo mismo le esté pasando a usted?" Dijo Stanford limpiándose los anteojos. Por primera vez la mujer mapache dejo de gruñir.

-"Si podría ser 'Mano', pero eso que importa?" Dijo mostrando los dientes frontales, así como dos colmillos de más de cinco cm.

-"Entonces si le permito leerme, podríamos evitar todo este problema?"

-"Si 'Mano' acércate toca mi cabeza y permíteme entrar en tu mente… dame solo 5 segundos y lo sabré todo." Digo Q'oala's con una extraña mueca en su cara de mapache, que bien podría significar una sonrisa de amistad como una de malevolencia.

Stanford empezó a quitarse el guante de su mano derecha.

-"No iras a tocar a esa cosa, verdad?" Dijo un preocupado Stanley.

-"Ella no es ninguna cosa es mi esposa, dile por su nombre por favor Stanley!" Dijo un enfadado McGucket.

-"Perdón. No iras a tocar a la señora McGucket, verdad?"

-"Nunca me pareció divertido dejar que la otros se entrometieran en mi mente, pero por el bien de todos los presentes debo hacerlo." Dijo Stanford ya sin su guante y acercándose a la monstruosa cabeza, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-"Si crees que te voy a dejar al alcance de esos dientes estas muy equivocado cerebrito." dijo Stanley tomando su bastón por la base moviéndolo como una masa.

-"Espera Stanley, dame tu palabra de que no dañaras a Stanford, júralo por lo más sagrado." Dijo Fiddleford, mirando con serenidad al monstruo que era su esposa. "Déjame volver a confiar en ti, como lo he hecho por tantos años." Si alguna vez, alguno de los presentes había imaginado un mapache con una expresión de dolor, ahora podían verla.

-"Pero 'Istu', solo trato de defenderte, él te hizo mucho daño…"

-"También me mentiste al decir que no intentarías nada contra Stanford, te quiero desde hace tanto que no puedo recordarlo aun, pero hoy estás perdiendo mi confianza Q'oala's." Dijo el viejo a su esposa, con un tono abatido.

-"Está bien por ti 'Istu', yo Q'oala's, esposa de Fiddleford McGucket, espíritu de la tribu mapache y protectora de este bosque, prometo que no dañare a Mano… a menos que en su espíritu este la mancha de ser secuaz del Demonio Amarillo." En un tono solemne y majestuoso que no dejo ninguna duda de su veracidad. Stanley simplemente soltó a Stanford mientras este ponía su mano desnuda en la frente del montuoso mapache antropomórfico.

-"Si lo veo desde antes que yo te conociera a 'Istu'. Curiosidad, congoja, miedo... Amistad amor confianza a su hermano 'Pez'. Enojo, arrepentimiento. Investigación, esfuerzo…" continuo susurrando Q'oala's. "Amistad con el demonio Amarillo, miedo, frustración, arrepentimiento, mucho temor, ira…" Poco a poco, como retrocediendo el tiempo, Q'oala's empezó a cambiar de su grotesca y peligrosa forma de mujer-mapache a la de una mujer chinook. "Valor, mucho valor, sacrificio, amistad, mucho amor…"

La mujer dejo correr dos lágrimas por sus mejillas, aun tersas desmintiendo la edad que aparentaba. Se había encontrado con el espíritu de Ford de una manera que pocos podrían imaginar. Y un profundo respeto la inundo y así se tranquilizó volviendo a su forma humana perdiendo tamaño, pelo, garras y dientes hasta quedar de pie junto a su esposo.

"Perdón 'Mano'." Dijo ya en su forma humana, aun llorando. "No te preocupes como prometí no leí tu mente, solo tu espíritu. Y sé que fuiste tan víctima o más que lo fue 'Istu'".

-"Me da lo mismo señora, nosotros nos vamos." Dijo Stanley arrastrando a su hermano hacia la puerta. "McGucket y… señora, no se atrevan a tocar a mi familia, si lo hacen será mejor que sepan esconderse, porque no dejare una sola piedra sin voltear para hacerles pagar." Dijo Stanley sin siquiera voltease. Estaba transfigurado, más allá de la furia. La misma furia con que había luchado contra Bill hasta derrotarlo, antes de resignarse y afrontar sonriendo el máximo sacrificio.

Su hermano lo conocía, así que no se resistía y simplemente se dejaba llevar. Sabía que tan cerca estaba Stanley de explotar y si algo tenía claro era que no quería ver a un Stanley Pines furioso. La misma fuerza que había mantenido a Stanley luchando 30 años para rescatar a su hermano, que había soportado el volverlo a perder semanas después por culpa de Bill, y, que al encontrarlo de nuevo, había tenido que decirle adiós para siempre, gustosamente. Esa fuerza con la que había luchado contra Bill y había sobrevivido para contarlo. Estaba a punto desatarse. Stanley nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su hermano… ni a sus sobrinos, ni a nadie más de su familia.

"Disculpa Fiddleford pero cuando está en ese humor, ni yo puedo hacer alg…" Intento decir Stanford para disculpase a sí mismo y a su hermano. Pero mientras Stanley lo arrastraba hacia la afuera Q'oala's se había interpuesto entre ellos y la puerta. Un furioso Stanley no distinguió que era una mujer, por más espíritu animal que fuera, y sin pensarlo la aparto con su cuerpo. Pero Stanley no tenía una barrera de metal para mantener oculta su mente, y no estaba tranquilo con Stanford.

En ese momento su espíritu estaba en guerra, gritando de coraje defendiendo a su hermano. Y cuando su cuerpo tocó al de Q'oala's. Ambos quedaron inconscientes.

Q'oala's siempre había visto a los espíritus como 'luces' o así las definía en su forma humana, pues los sentidos humanos no podían describirlos de otra forma. De esas luces algunas eran tranquilas algunas agitadas, algunas claras y otras desorganizadas. Era fácil apartar la 'mirada' de los espíritus, pero había conocido algunos como el de su 'Istu', hacia treinta años, algunos espíritus no solo iluminaban a la persona, sino que era resplandecían y se reflejaban en otros contagiando sus sentimientos. A lo largo de muchos años de vida había encontrado luces tenues que iluminaban a una gran distancia, luces fuertes que de cerca podían segar, luces que no podía llamar de otra forma más que negras, por los sentimientos negativos, luces blancas que denotaban tranquilidad y luces rojas que contagiaban valor o coraje.

Pero para el Espíritu Animal, tocar sin preparación o defensas a un Stanley Pines furioso, fue como ver directamente a un faro de tormenta, una luz que prevenía a los barcos a kilómetros de distancia, de la cercanía de de los acantilados, atravesando la lluvia y las nubes de un huracán, una potente de luz de un tono verde como los pinos en primavera. Intento en levantar sus barreras contra ella y en ese instante, descubrió que no había barrera con que ella pudiera bloquear esa luz, sintió un dolor mas allá de lo físico. Ese espíritu fuerte, incondicional, valiente y sobretodo leal, la estaba empujando llevándola más allá de su límite. Había zonas oscuras, pero se perdían en el brillo o la complementaban. Esa luz con toda su potencia, llena de furia se enfocaba en ella, para proteger a su hermano. Se sintió culpable por ese tormento que le había provocado a ese noble, y fuerte espíritu. Fue entonces que cayó en la pacifica oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Stanford logro sostener a su hermano mientras caía desmallado. A pocos metros McGucket, haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano logro evitar que Q'oala's se golpeara al caer. Recostándolos a ambos en el suelo, Stanford miraba con furia a su viejo amigo, al ver la preocupación de su amigo y como trataba de reanimar a la mujer espíritu, comprendió que había sido alguna clase de extraño fenómeno, no muy fuera de tono en Gravity Falls. Mientras acomodaban la cabeza de la mujer usando su sobretodo. Le abrió el cuello de la camisa a Stanley, aunque Stanley mantenía su respiración firme y fuerte. Igual que Q'oala's, aunque esta se movía en su inconsciencia y su cara empezaba a perlarse de sudor, mientras Stanley solo parecía dormido. Ambos parecían haber sufrido un desmallo, pero la peor parte le había tocado a la dama. Poco a poco Stanley empezó a reaccionar moviendo los ojos antes de abrirlos lentamente.

Sentándose en el suelo, Stanley, miro la escena pensativo. Al tiempo que McGucket intentado reanimar a Q'oala's.

-"Que paso?" Pudo con un sabor a bolsa de plástico quemado en la boca.

-"- - -." Dijo Stanford.

-"Como, no te entiendo?" Dijo Stanley enojado.

-"- - - -?" Respondió, McGucket.

-"-, -." Acoto Stanford.

-"A que están jugando ustedes dos, ya esa broma no es graciosa saben?"

-"- - - -, Fiddleford?" Le decía Stanford a McGucket.

"- -."

-"Chicos me estoy empezando a preocupar." Decía Stanley con una expresión consternada a punto de entrar en pánico.

-"- - -, Fiddleford." Le dijo Stanley a McGucket, luego le empezó a hablar muy despacio.

"Chicos, que paso por que la broma."

-"No… angustiar… Stanley…" Dijo McGucket. "Stanford… parece… - él piensa… que paso." Decía lentamente McGucket. "Stanford decir… explicar… después. Ya… ahora… recuerda… memoria… de ti… mismo. Últimos… tiempos… pasados… importantes… cosas" Le continúo hablando el anciano, lentamente, haciendo gestos con las manos y señalando a su hermano.

Stanley aun nervioso pensó, primero se tranquilizo, no era lo más extraño que le había pasado, así poco a poco entendió. Entendió que su hermano le decía que recordara cosas que había hecho, cosas recientes, cualquier cosa que recordara y entre más importantes mejor. Recordó a su primer novia, Carla McCorkle, a su padre, su madre, cuando termino por irse de su casa, el reencuentro con Stanford, la desaparición el mismo, conocer a sus sobrinos, golpear a un dinosaurio por salvar un cerdo, se perseguido por zombis, el día que Bill apareció, cuando se refugiaron en la cabaña, su pelea con Stanford en el circulo de Bill, y al final la golpiza que más había disfrutado dar en su vida, cuando barrio el suelo con Bill…

-"Inténtalo Stanley tranquilízate y recuerda como es ser tu mismo." Decía Stanford. "Solo recuerda quien eres."

-"Crees que se recupere Stanford?"

-"Si, he leído de esto, es un tipo de trance. Pero lo importante es que se tranquilice."

-"Pero qué diantres me paso?" Dijo de repente Stanley provocando que su hermano lo abrazara. "Demasiado cariño fraternal por una década Stanford. Pero que me paso todos ustedes hablaban no se en chino o algo así. Alguna broma de nerds?"

-"Perdona Stanley me puse… emotivo. Ninguna broma, fue a causa de ella." Dijo señalando a la mujer mientras McGucket, intentaba reanimarla. "Fue como una retroalimentación de espiritual de Q'oala's. No nos podías entendernos o nosotros a ti porque tu mente quedo hablando y pensando en Chinook." Dijo Stanford mientras jugaba con sus lentes. "Afortunadamente Fiddleford conoce un poco del idioma de su esposa, lo único que se puede hacer en esos casos es tranquilizarse, recordad quien eres y esperar. Pero el tranquilizarse es difícil si no entiendes a nadie y no sabes que pasa."

-"Y créeme es una de las veces que más miedo he tenido hermano, pero que paso?" Dijo un aun confundido Stanley.

-"Es un efecto de un trance hipnótico." Dijo Stanford en su tono catedrático. "Nunca había visto un efecto tan fuerte, pero parece que Q'oala's de alguna forma trato de controlar tu mente." Viendo a McGucket agrego. "Con eso terminan nuestros asuntos en esta casa. Como dijo mi hermano nadie se mete con la familia."

-"Espera Ford…" Dijo Stanley mirando a la mujer en el piso. "No fue su intención, ella solo quiso evitar que te sacara de aquí." Inclinándose junto a la mujer le tomo la mano. "A pasado unos años muy difíciles, junto a McGucket, de alguna forma lo sé, es casi como si recordara… no como si recordara el recordarlo, lo que siente, es difícil de explicar." Decía mientras veía tiernamente a la mujer y a su esposo. "Fiddleford si no quieres en verdad ganarte el titulo de loco, cuídala, no la dejes ir. No puedo pensar en alguna otra mujer que valga tanto." Mientras Stanford miraba extrañado, no podía comprender el cambio de actitud de su hermano.

-"Ella sufrió tanto, no podía culpar a Fiddleford, así que te ha culpado a ti por treinta años." Decía Stanley para verlo cara a cara. "No me extraña que te quisiera ver muerto, en eso puedo entenderla, puedes sacar de sus cabales a cualquiera cerebrito." Mientras dejaba escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Stanford conocía esa sonrisa era la calma, luego de la tormenta que era Stanley al enojarse, había vuelto a su habitual cara de póker, listo para cometer el acto más leal o el mas criminal, dentro de su escala de valores claro. "Fiddleford podrías ayudarme creo que Q'oala's, estará más cómoda en alguna de esas mesas." Y ayudado por su esposo delicadamente acomodo a la dama. "Ahora tengo la impresión que el amigo McGucket tiene que hablar algo muy serio contigo, Stanford."

-"Stanford, perdona por todo lo que paso, pero si Stanley tiene razón." Dijo el aludido mientras le ponía un pañuelo húmedo en la frente a su esposa. "Lo pondré directo y crudo para no irme más por las ramas, tengo miedo." La expresión era sincera, aunque no era un miedo inmediato, por el tono pudieron darse cuenta que era un miedo latente.

Luego de unos instantes en que McGucket parecía estar acomodando sus ideas continúo.

-"Stanford, cuando acepte los contratos del gobierno y todo el dinero que me permitieron comprar esta mansión, aun no estaba totalmente en mis cabales, pero ahora lo estoy y eso me hizo darme cuenta de una cosa… Al ver lo que hice estos años soy consciente que, en el mundo actual, algo como mis inventos, mis maquinas o robots, mis mecas como los llama ese chico gordito. Podrían ser un desastre y ya no estoy tan loco como para permitir que cosas como esas anden sueltas por ahí… No quiero despertarme un día y saber que me he convertido en la muerte, el destructor de mundos…". Suspiro llego de angustia y pesar. "Tus teorías, tus invenciones tienen ese potencial, no te culpo por ello es ciencia y el uso que los demás le demos es nuestra responsabilidad, pero yo las conozco, sé cómo hacer que tu sistema de control mental no ocupe contacto directo, incluso creo que podría convertirla arma satelital, puedo decir lo mismo del borrador de memoria, se de tu desestabilizador cuántico y no creo que me cueste mucho el crear mi propia versión, por dar ejemplo de algunos de tus descubrimientos y teorías que pueden ser usados específicamente como armas. Y darle eso a políticos, militares, fanáticos y cualquier otro loco con poder para conseguirlos me quita el sueño. Me aterra mas allá de lo que puedes imaginarte. Una vez pensé que la ciencia solo era responsable ante la ciencia misma, pero ya no me creo esas escusas…" El viejo inventor quedo en silencio ante la mirada atónita de los Pines.

-"Y para que me necesitas, Fiddleford?" Rompió el silencio Stanford. McGucket dejo a su esposa, y de espaldas a los Pines aparto un panel de una de las mesas de trabajo, al voltearse tenía un objeto en forma de pistola con una capsula de cristal ovoide en vez de cañón.

Se la tendió a Stanford quien la reconoció de inmediato, dando un paso atrás. El había visto a su sobrina destruir el único que había construido.

-"Si es un borrador de memoria, tu más que nadie sabes de tus teorías, pero yo más que nadie sé cómo llevarlas a la práctica y tener un respaldo es la forma en que un ingeniero hace las cosas, construí este aparato por si alguna cosa le pasaba al tuyo, hace treinta años, cuando fundé la Sociedad del Ojo Cegado. Y quiero que lo uses en mí, no quiero que tu genio cause más destrucción Stanford, por ti y por mí. El gobierno ya sabe de mi existencia y muchos aun te recuerdan. La única solución que encuentro es borrar todo eso de mi mente, dejarla en blanco de ser necesario. Me duele, pero perderlo todo sería más fácil que saber que causare una guerra o algo peor." Dijo Fiddleford con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla.

-"Un excelente trabajo como siempre Fiddleford." Decía Stanford mientras tomaba el arma de su amigo y la revisaba. "Y sabes con esto que dices demuestras que eres más sabio que yo, mírame casi destruí el mundo dos veces, y perdí a mi hermano dos veces también, no te mereces esa carga. Pero tampoco podemos dar marcha atrás, mis teorías podrían ser redescubiertas y es mejor tener a alguien que pueda pararle los pies al gobierno. Así que no borrare tu memoria Fiddleford." Dijo firmemente Stanford, sonriéndole a su amigo. Tienes un trabajo más importante saboteando el uso indebido de nuestros descubrimientos, en vez de solo evitar participar en su desarrollo." McGucket, quiso interrumpir pero Stanford lo evito con un ademan. "Si nuestros. Me gustaría decir que es solo mi crédito, pero nunca habría llegado tan lejos sin tu ahí con tus sugerencias y tus correcciones. No quiero compartir las culpas de lo que paso, tu tuviste más conciencia que yo y supiste cuando abandonar. Es solo que ponerle mi nombre a esas teorías sería mentir, además de injusto." Stanley le sonrió a su hermano mientras ayudaba a Q'oala's, si no a recuperara la conciencia al menos a que estuviera cómoda. Mientras pensaba que fuera lo que fuera que había estado haciendo su hermano por esos treinta años, lo habían hecho comprender muchas cosas del mundo que estaban más allá de los libros de texto.

-"Pero Stanford sabes que las ideas surgen, sabes que sin desearlo podría cometer un desliz y el resultado sería funesto…"

-"No te preocupes viejo amigo, nosotros dos podremos solucionar esto sin que tengas que despedirte de tu mente, no pase vagabundeando por ahí estos 30 años. Tengo una hipótesis que, si resulta ser correcta, podría mezclar el borrador de memoria con el sistema de control mental. Creo que podríamos hacer algo referente a ese miedo tuyo si trabajamos juntos, y además debo agradecerte por cargar con ese peso…"

-"Quiere decir que no perderé a Istu de nuevo?" Dijo la mujer que había recobrado la conciencia justo para escuchar a Stanford.

-"Exactamente señora. O eso entendí." Respondió un animado Stanley. A lo que una sonrisa y un movimiento de su hermano dieron confirmación, mientras Stanley ayudaba a la mujer a incorporarse.

La mujer no bien se puso de pie puso una rodilla en el suelo inclinado la cabeza ante Stanley.

-"Su fiel sierva suplica que la perdonen Grandes Almas, que cargan sin inmutarse el peso de ser 'Mano' y 'Pez' del gran círculo, enemigos de la Bestia. Tu 'Mano' eres el sabio búho, paciente e inteligente cazador que se enfrenta al mundo con su sabiduría y fuerza. Tu 'Pez' eres el astuto zorro, grande en su ingenio y feroz en su furia, piadoso en su letargo. Este humilde mapache se postra ante ustedes suplicando su perdón y ofreciendo su alma para servirles."

Stanley se quedo congelado frente a la mujer, mientras su hermano veía a Fiddleford sin saber qué hacer.

-"Stanford, Stanley Q'oala's esta ofreciéndoles sus disculpas y creo que los reconoce como alguna mezcla entre gran Jefe y Chaman, de alguna forma, y se ha puesto bajo sus órdenes." Respondió McGucket, a la aun no formulada pregunta de los hermanos Pines. Quienes se vieron uno al otro confundidos.

-"A… hmm… Señora Q'oala's podría por favor ponerse de pie?" dijo algo tímidamente Stanley, pues la reacción de la mujer lo había tomado desprevenido. "Vera me siento algo incomodo en esta situación."

-"Como ordene, señor" Dijo Q'oala's poniéndose en pie, pero por la forma de actuar y de referirse a él, Stanley se sintió aun más incomodo. Al igual que Stanford solo unos metros más allá.

-"Querida los estás haciendo sentir incómodos." Dijo pausadamente McGucket. "Te he dicho las costumbres de tu pueblo pueden incomodarnos a los extranjeros"

-"O discúlpenme caballeros, no sé qué decir mi cuerpo solo reacciono, 'Mano' por favor no se incomode por esta vieja y sus anticuadas costumbres." Dijo adoptando otra vez su porte. Pero ya sin la mirada que había mantenido sobre Stanford. Sin la misma intensidad asesina, pasando a una de intriga mientras los Pines y su esposo empezaban a trabajar en equipo.

-"No señora no tengo nada que disculparle, solo que es un poco extraño." Dijo Stanley, Volviendo a ver al esposo agrego. "Fiddleford, creo que estas preocupado por algo con los contratos del gobierno." Cuando los científicos dieron la vuelta para empezar a revisar la teoría de Stanford.

-"Si como lo supiste?" Respondió intrigado el aludido, mientras Stanley señalaba a la mujer.

-"Digamos que es una idea que me vino a la cabeza de repente, pero es lógico si hablas de contratos con el gobierno y por si fuera poco abogados del gobierno, las peores alimañas que pueden existir." Dijo Stanley como si hablara de algo que hasta una cucaracha se asquearía de pisar.

-"Si por eso Tate le hablo a su primo Chaman, es sobrino de mi ex esposa y abogado en Portland. Ellos se encargan del borrador del contrato."

-"Aun así son honestos, al menos Tate, no se su primo, es abogado después de todo. Pero te lo digo como estafador, no hay mejor manera de atrapar a un estafador que pidiendo la ayuda de otro, por eso tienes alguna copia del primer contrato y del borrador actual, para poder leerlo?" Dijo Stanley con una extraña sonrisa que usualmente significaba que alguien estaba en problemas. Al verlo Stanford sonrió, sabía que esos abogados no sabían con quien se habían metido, definitivamente, alguien estaba en problemas.

-"Espera un momento, ellos están revisando el capitulo uno aun, sobre los recién fundados laboratorios McGucket, según Chapman les llevara toda la tarde pasar de ahí. Si aun así deseas puedes leer el contrato original, así como el borrador del contrato final, en la pantalla de la terminal." Respondió el científico.

-"No viejo, no soy de esa generación, prefiero sentir el papel, sentir toda la malevolencia, escrita en de las palabras de los abogados con mi piel, así sabré que los estoy destrozando." Para los presentes la imagen de Stanford Pines era la de un depredador, más aun uno que estaba a punto de iniciar la caza, perseguir a su presa, atraparla, destrozarle el cuello y darse un festín con su sangre y su carne. Para todos presentes, incluido su hermano, era un alivio saber que tal ferocidad y, podían decirlo, ese deseo de sangre, no estaba dirigida a ellos. Hipnotizado por la mirada de Stanley, McGucket no había reaccionado aun, hasta que una tos de Stanford lo saco del trance.

-"Un momento, Stanley, te imprimiré las copias. Creo que deberé hablar con Tate y Chapman, los chicos quedaron trabajando en el capitulo uno, deseas que te lo imprima también?" decía inclinado en el escritorio, esperando para enviar a imprimir el contrato la impresoras del estudio y llamaba a su hijo y sobrino político, con la noticia de que un 'especialista' iba a darles una mano, por lo que deberían de alargar lo más posible las conversaciones.

-"Si lo mejor sería leerlo todo, así sabré que como piensan desde el principio." Respondió Stanley mientras se quitaba el saco y arremangaba su camisa. A Q'oala's, esos gestos y esa expresión le hacían recordar un gran jefe preparándose para la caza o para la lucha. Aplicándose la pintura de guerra en el rostro. Imponente, terrorífico y a la vez tranquilo.

Mientras la impresora laser empezaba a escupir hojas y más hojas de papel, Stanley las leía a una velocidad pasmosa. Sonriendo maliciosamente en ocasiones y anotando algún dato en una hoja de papel, o en el contrato mismo. Para cuando se termino de imprimir, incluyendo el tiempo en que tuvieron que rellenar el contenedor de papel, Stanley ya había leído el contrato original y el primer capítulo el borrador y empezaba con el segundo. Teniendo pagina y media de anotaciones y marcas sobre la impresiones. Tomando el resto del mismo se sentó en una de las bancas, alejado de los otros dos hombres. Cada grupo en lo suyo. Unos desmarañando las maravillas de la naturaleza el otro hundiéndose en las perfidia humana. Sin darse cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-"Stanford te podría interrumpir?"

-"Ya nos estas interrumpiendo Stanley, si no te has dado cuenta estamos muy ocupados aquí." Dijo Stanford para volver a sus ecuaciones con McGucket.

-"Sé que están ocupados pero crees que yo no dijo señalando el contrato." Con eso su hermano se volvió poniéndole la tapa a su marcador."Me disculpas unos momentos Fiddleford?"

-"No te preocupes creo que esta ecuación es un poco complicada de integrar, tal vez si lo cambio a coordenadas polares…"

-"Que deseas Stanley?" Dijo algo malhumoradamente, pues para él era una interrupción sin sentido en su labor, además de ser muy interesante.

-"Recuerdas que antes de tu…, cuando nosotros… Bien cuando cruzaste el portal hace treinta años, tenías negocios con el gobierno?

-"Si con la administración Reagan, trabaja en el área oscura de los consejeros presidenciales.

-"Como explicártelo… como tenía que organizar la cabaña, tuve que revisar todos tus papeles, incluso unos que decían TOP SECRET y 'Solo Para tus Ojos'."

-"Stanley leíste material confidencial del gobierno. Sabes que eso es delito federal, podrían acusarte de traición!" Dijo explotando con sentimientos cruzados que iban del miedo por la seguridad de su hermano, a odiarlo por espiar en todas sus cosas y rebajar de otra forma su buen nombre por treinta años.

-"Mira cerebrito, para ese entonces ya no existía Stanley Pines, hacía tres meses había visto a papa rasgarse su mejor traje en su entierro, sin cuerpo presente, allá en New Jersey" Dijo Stanley igual de molesto. Se miraron el uno al otro y sin cruzar otra palabra decidieron no continuar esa discusión.

-"Bien a lo que iba dime si me equivoco formabas parte de esa cosa loca del espacio Encuentros cercanos o algo así."

-"La prensa le empezaba a decir proyecto Star Wars, era una iniciativa de defensa. El mismo Reagan envió una carta, preguntándome si los planes que tenían eran factibles o no, pero nunca tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en eso, ya había descubierto los planes de Bill y …"

-"No está bien hermano solo quería estar seguro, pero ya recuerdo todo." Dijo dándose unos golpecitos en la frente. "Si alguien te lo pegunta. Le dijiste en carta al presidente que algo como eso era imposible." Dijo alejándose al sentir que su hermano estaba por explotar de nuevo.

-"Stanley!"

-"Para ti era imposible en ese momento, así que no mentí. Además en esa misma carta renunciabas a tu cargo de asesor presidencial secreto, no quería tener a tipos del gobierno hurgando por ahí." Decía mientras volvía a leer el contrato. "Deja que los adultos trabajemos y sigue jugando en la pizarra con Fiddleford." Sabiendo que ya no había nada más que decir Stanford volvió a la pizarra.

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	3. Chapter 3

El verano acabo, pero sus secuelas siguen. Para bien o para mal algunas industrias cayeron otras nacieron. Después de ese verano como sería una "saludable" y "normal" sociedad capitalista? Que sería un negocio "normal", para ese apacible pueblo de noroeste Americano llamado Gravity Falls.

Este relato forma parte de mi primera entrega por capítulos, no serán muchos y el próximo miércoles (5 de junio de 2017), espero postear la cuarta parte y final. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de las historias.

Este es mi cuarto Fic, gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega. Aun me intriga saber, les gustara mas la entrega por capítulos? Bien eso espero.

Espero disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

También espero que les guste buscar huevos de pascua, pues puse varios en la historia Como siempre me gustaría saber que tantos logran encontrar.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Nuevos Empresarios 3**

 **Tercera Parte: Viejos Trucos, Nuevos Trucos.**

Stanley se paso varias horas leyendo el contrato y anotando en su libreta. Mientras tanto Stanford y Fiddleford, del otro lado de la habitación, trabajaban en silencio cada uno por su cuenta o juntos en voz alta, o parecían discutir acaloradamente, para luego llegar a un consenso común y continuar en la pizarra, agregando una nueva serie de caracteres extraños, sobre una incomprensible línea de ecuaciones, matrices y símbolos matemáticos. Pronto llenaron una pizarra y pasaron a la siguiente sin inmutarse. Stanford usando marcadores azules y McGucket negros. Uniendo sus mentes en un problema común y extrapolando las teorías y tesis anteriores para llegar a nuevos conceptos.

Q'oala's, era un espíritu mapache. Ella y su tribu eran los protectores, propiciadores y defensores de la curiosidad, el descubrimiento y la sabiduría. Por lo que su cuerpo estaba colmado de energía, como ningún otro miembro de su tribu lo había estado antes. Ella sabía, solo un ente de su nivel espiritual podía saber, que en esa habitación, en esos momentos, tres de las mentes más brillantes del mundo estaban trabajando a su máxima potencia. La sensación era embriagadora, tanta curiosidad, tanto descubrimiento y tanta sabiduría se estaba gestando frente a ella, que tuvo que usar toda la fuerza que le quedaba para no entrar en trance.

-"Ojos saltones, galletas y violín-banjos." De repente rompió el ritmo McGucket. "Increíble, lo conseguimos." Decía con una mirada de asombro.

-"Si viejo amigo, había olvidado lo que era trabajar contigo." Frente a ambos en la tercera pizarra llena de símbolos tenían una ecuación que habían subrayado. "No puedo creerlo va mas allá de lo que supuse."

Mientras tanto Stanley seguía con sus anotaciones, sonriendo maquiavélicamente cada vez que encontraba alguna de las trampas o huecos legales por donde podría poner en jaque al departamento de defensa. Q'oala's sintió como el nivel de la habitación bajaba a donde ella podría controlarse tranquilamente.

Y por eso tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que había pasado. Primero fue la mente de 'Mano', pero él la dejo entrar. Abrió su mente y ella se preparo para solo sondear espíritu, saber confirma o desechar sus ideas de que colaboraba con la Bestia Amarilla. Y Luego por accidente a 'Pez' y con él el contacto fue violento, sabía que no era la intención de 'Pez', que ella se había confiado y al tocarlo la fuerza de sus sentimientos su odio… no era odio, era amor y protección. 'Pez' no sentía odio hacia, ella sino amor por su hermano, miedo hacia el daño que ella deseaba hacerle, y sin intención había irrumpido en su mente.

Su apellido Pines, ambos arboles fuertes, antiguos, sabios. Sus nombres Stanley 'Camino Rocoso', un camino difícil y un viaje difícil, pero que te lleva a buen fin. Stanford, un 'Vado Rocoso', que te ayuda a cruzar la corriente con un apoyo firme, por más agitadas que estén la aguas que lo cubren. Era extraño que el gran espíritu, el destino o Dios, quienquiera o lo que fuera que fuese, fuera tan directo, usualmente era sutil en revelar los caminos, pero en 'Pez' y 'Mano' era como si deseara que se fijaran en ellos. Eso la perturbaba.

Como ahora estaba en forma humana, y el cerebro humano era incapaz de poder entender directamente lo que sentía como espíritu. Estaba más confusa, podía cambiar de forma, pero si lo hacía podría destruir la armonía que se presentaba ante ella. Por muchos años había tenido a su Istu, gracias a la curiosidad de su esposo de saber qué era lo que ella veía, fue que logro convertir en imágenes y pensamientos humanos, lo que sabía cómo espíritu. Por eso le llamaba "Itsu", pues su espíritu era como la miel relajante, pero lleno de energía. Eso era lo que pensaba al sentir su espíritu. Pero como definir a 'Mano' y a 'Pez', ambos tenia la huella de la Bestia, si su pestilente olor inundaba a ambos en 'Pez' era más reciente, daba la sensación de un golpe rápido e intenso y dolor, para la Bestia. En 'Mano' la pestilencia de la Bestia era antigua en parte, pero con un contacto directo reciente. Donde 'Pez' tenía ira, fuerza y rapidez 'Mano' había tenido desesperanza, paciencia y rebelión, también, dolor Para la Bestia. Fuerza y sabiduría, un Jefe y un Chaman. Si eso los definía, al menos en parte.

Se concentro mas, ignorando la pestilencia de la Bestia que inundaba todo el valle, la mansión, las personas, todo. Poco a poco lo logro. Se concentro solo en los presentes había esencias en ellos, el 'olor' que cada espíritu deja al relacionarse con otro. En 'Mano' encontró espíritus que no podía definir no como espíritu, menos como humana, esos eran rastro de su viaje de 30 años. 'Pez' su espíritu era noble pero manchado y tenía una vida de manchas, pero siempre firme y brillante, que esas manchas eran como intentar cubrir el sol con un dedo, solo eran grandes sombras porque ocultaban una gran luz.

Profundizo en sus recuerdos de sus dos espíritus las sensaciones, los aromas que tenían sintió a Itsu y los demás avatares de la rueda, pero entre ellos dos destacaban, olían como arboles del mismo bosque, olían... fuertes, intensos. Uno lo identifico como la primera aspiración de aire en una mañana de primavera, el aire aun fresco que llenaba los pulmones, la tranquilidad y el frio de ese momento y el dulce y tibio roce del sol en su cara, esperanza. El otro era parecido, era un aire fresco también, pero no estaba la misma gentileza que en el otro, era el aroma del bosque luego de una poderosa tormenta de verano, el agua que era absorbida por la tierra seca y agradecida, pero el aroma aun recordaba la fuerza de la tormenta, valor. Esos los había sentido mucho ese verano, eran nuevos para ella, de unos pocos meses pero incluso podía sentirlos en Itsu, esa enorme casa tenía lugares donde podía sentir a ambos. La duda le invadió cando descubrió el aroma a Bill en ellos. Sabía que ellos, Mañana de Primavera y Tormenta de Verano, debían ser los jóvenes retoños del clan Pines. A los que llamaban Dipper y Mabel.

Cuando la bestia se encarnó ella debió escapar del valle de sus bosques, el hecho de ser un espíritu atraería a la Bestia o sus secuaces, por eso dejo a Itsu. Sería peligroso para el él tenerla cerca, más que en ese tiempo Istu aun sufría de los estragos de su demencia. Aun así logro tomar la decisión acertada el ir con 'Pez', junto con otros supervivientes. Habían buscado refugio con 'Pez'. Mientras recuperaban fuerzas, su refugio se volvió una cárcel. Hasta que aparecieron Mabel, la Mañana de Primavera, y Dipper, Tormenta de Verano. Esperanza y Valor. Su sola presencia convirtió a los refugiados de la cabaña, tanto humanos como otros seres, de asustados niños a bravos guerreros. Y fue el principio del fin de la Bestia. Supo que debía saber más de esos jóvenes espíritus.

-"Fiddleford podrías intentar de refutar nuestra ecuación final para estar seguros, necesitamos seguir todos los pasos rígidamente, lástima que no podamos pedirle ayuda a nadie más para que confirme o descarte la tesis de…" Con un hombro sobre su pecho y el otro apoyado en este sosteniendo su barbilla Stanford reviso todas las pizarras. "Como le llamamos a esto, Tesis Pines-McGucket de Personalidad Inducida?"

-"Me alagas amigo pero fue tu idea, Tesis Pines de Personalidad Inducida, sería lo correcto." Respondió McGucket, mientras empezaba a trabajar en la formula que tenían postulada. "Y no te preocupes por la demostración se me ocurre un experimento para corroborar los cálculos."

-"Ves a mi no se me ocurre nada aun, por eso no es solo mi trabajo sino nuestro Fiddleford." Dijo Stanford, dándole una afectuosa palmada al otro científico. "Y que se te ocurre como experimento de comprobación?"

-"Hacemos un prototipo, luego usar el experimento del Perro de Pavlov, le aplicamos el prototipo a un perro, para corroborar si pierde y recupera los reflejos condicionales."

-"No será un poco lento, al menos serian tres meses para educar al perro."

-"Eso es lo mejor, es cuestión de comprar un perro entrenado. Cosa de ir a la tienda de mascotas, tardaremos mas en tener listo el prototipo."

-"No se me había ocurrido, ves lo que te digo, si no fuera por tu ideas no habríamos avanzado tanto en solo… cuatro horas." Dijo Stanford mirando su reloj. "Si ahora mismo empiezo a diagramar los circuitos, sería y comprar los componentes, según Soos, puedo tenerlos aquí en un día si los compro por internet en…"

-"No amigo, no te imaginas lo que se puede hacer con esa impresora 3D. El programa de modelado es fácil, con tu capacidad podrás…"

-"Con eso hecho y usando partes de mi sistema de control mental y ese borrador de memoria será solo…"

-"Espera aquí encontré algo una derivación por la Tesis Mollari-Cotto…"

-"Pero solo aplica en casos donde la función de Galen no invalide a los postulados de Kosh, en esta forma…"

-"Aun así deberíamos ampliar el ámbito de búsqueda, podríamos usar una matriz de Lorien…"

-"Te refieres a una aproximación Sheridan-Sinclair? Pero…"

Mientras ambos científicos se embarcaban de nuevo en su extraño mundo, Q'oala's los miraba recordando a como conoció a su Istu, como esa hermosa mente la había atraído…

-"Parecen niños en navidad, verdad?" La interrumpió Stanley.

-"'Pez'…-"

-"Me Llamo Stanley. Eso de 'Pez', me trae malos recuerdos, me harías el favor?"

-"Como usted ordene Pe…Stanley." Dijo la mujer sonrojándose.

-"Y tampoco es una orden, creo que hablo por ambos, mi hermano y yo. No somos sus jefes, ni nada por el estilo como para ordenarle. Sé cuáles son sus costumbres, creo que lo sé mejor que cualquiera, con la excepción de Fiddleford, entiendo cómo cree que debe comportarse, pero nosotros no tenemos esas costumbres. Y como dijo McGucket, lo pasado es pasado, y yo la perdono, sé que es temerle a Bill, cualquiera puede perder los estribos, además yo mejor que nadie sabe se como es mi hermano. Si mezclas ambos sentimientos, el intento de asesinato es muy predecible." Dijo con una sonora y sincera carcajada. "Entonces amigos?" Dijo ofreciéndole su mano.

Primero sintió miedo, pocas horas antes el tocar a 'Pez' había sido una carga demasiado grande para ella. Pero ahora 'Pez' no estaba enojado u hostil, estaba en la faceta que logro ver en su espíritu, ahora solo veía amistad, bondad, amor. No lo intentaba sondear pero era otro sentido. Igual que no podía dejar de ver sin cerrar los ojos o dejar de oír sin tapar sus oídos, no podía evitar sentir el espíritu de 'Pez'. Le ofrecía su amistad, luego de que ella había intentado dañar a su hermano. Sabía que el fuerte espíritu de 'Pez' había compartido su memoria, el no recordaba más que sensaciones, no sabía cómo interpretar o sondear más profundo, aun así la había leído. El era quien había dado el golpe de gracia a la Bestia, ese gentil y sabio árbol, duro como una montaña pero de corazón de oro. Tímidamente, usando toda la energía que había recogido esa tarde acepto su apretón, la sensación ahora fue cálida, amable, tierna. Protectora. Se sintió protegida por ese espíritu.

-"Entonces nada de 'Pez' o 'Mano' o jefes. El bebe de 60 años que juega con su esposo, es Stanford y yo Stanley." Siguió sonriendo. "Si tiene problemas al reconocernos recuerde yo soy el guapo él es el listo." Su sonrisa se convirtió en carcajada.

-"Es un placer entonces Stanley". No podía decir más, le estaba ofreciendo su más preciado tesoro, su amistad.

-"De niños Stanford nunca fue bueno con la gente, nunca lo vi estar así con otra persona que no fuera conmigo, no es que sienta celos. Él es el listo, yo tengo actitud." Decía al ver a 'Mano' y su esposo desmembrando algún problema matemático. "La única vez que lo vi así hablando con otro cerebrito fue hasta hace poco, con mi sobrino Dipper, pero para Dipper el era un tipo de maestro nunca hablaron así de igual a igual." 'Mano' y Tormenta de Verano.

-"Yo soy menos nerd, no tanto como mi otra sobrina Mabel. Ella incluso tiene más actitud que yo." Agrego recordando sonriendo. 'Pez' y Mañana de Primavera.

Q'oala's, no creía poder impresionarse más, pero aun la siguiente revelación supero sus expectativas. Sabía que Mañana de Primavera y su hermano, Tormenta de Verano, eran sobrinos de los dos hermanos que tenían frente a ella. Mientras 'Pez' sacaba una foto, en ella aparecían él, su hermano, un joven robusto con cara de niño, una joven pelirroja y una niña y un niño idénticos.

-"Esta a sacamos hoy en la mañana como recuerdo sabe, Imagino que nos reconoce a mí y a mi hermano. Los niños son Mabel y Dipper nuestros sobrinos, el chico es Soos, mi empleado y la chica es Wendy otra empleada." Decía sonriente.

Pero fue increíble en la foto estaban 'Pez', 'Mano', El niño, Tormenta de Verano, tenía el símbolo 'Pino', la niña, Mañana de Primavera, tenía el símbolo 'Estrella fugaz' en su ropa, el joven tenía el de 'Pregunta', y la chica la reconoció por la descripción e Itsu, era 'Hielo'. Seis de los símbolos de la rueda, del poder e destruir a la Bestia en la misma imagen. Pero más impactante aun 'Pez', 'Mano', 'Pino' y 'Estrella Fugaz' compartían lazos de sangre. No podía ser coincidencia. Cada vez la intrigaba más el clan Pines.

-"Esta hecho." exclamo McGucket. "He hecho todo lo posible para refutar la formula, pero no lo consigo, lo idóneo seria tener vario puntos de vista pero dado que tenemos poco tiempo y el peligro de que la teoría de la Personalidad Inducida pueda filtrarse debemos conformarnos con nuestro propio trabajo y esperar a confirmarlo con algunos experimentos."

-"Cierto amigo, pero revisemos ecuaciones. Yo revisare las tuyas y tu las mías, así podremos estar un poco más seguros." Dijo Stanford mientras intercambiaba pasaba una libreta llena de ecuaciones, con una parecida de McGucket. Ambos empezando a revisar el trabajo del otro.

Llevan aproximadamente media hora cuando a Stanley y Q'oala's se les acabaron los temas de conversación, 15 minutos después Stanley ojeaba algunos puntos del borrador contrato final, mientas Q'oala's averiguaba como iban Tate y Chadman con las negociaciones, animándose al saber qua un no habían pasado del primer capítulo. Dándoles la noticia a los demás, aunque solo Stanley le prestó atención. Stanford y Fiddleford seguían demasiado concentrados, susurrando lo que parecían hechizos en sanscrito y anotando en las libretas.

Luego de una hora ambos Stanley y la señora, estaban sentados en silencio. En silencio donde solo los murmullos de los científicos y el roce de los lápices en el papel. No paso demasiado para que Stanley empezara a cabecear bordeando los límites de sueño, pero esforzándose por no caer en él. Al confirmar que la señora McGucket, se encontraba en el mismo estado que él. Llego a su límite.

-"Atención cerebritos. Podrían explicar todo eso? De una forma comprensible para un humano y…" Volviendo a ver a la mujer que salía de su sopor. "… un espíritu animal de inteligencia normal, que planean hacer?" Dijo señalando la pizarra con la ecuación final del Teorema de Personalidad Implantada. "Como ayudada eso a Fiddleford?"

Ambos científicos los miraban, mientras se ponían de pie. Poniendo sus ideas en orden. Intercambiaron una mirara y por mutuo y tácito acuerdo Stanford empezó a hablar.

-"Perdonen creo que nos emocionamos un poco, pero si es justo que ustedes sepan que estamos pensando hacer, para solucionar el problema de Fiddleford. Lo que pensamos es unir los efectos del borrado de memoria y el control mental."

-"Ambos han visto el efecto del borrador de memoria." Acoto McGucket.

-"Se que suena a chiste malo pero es algo que me gustaría olvidar."

-"Igual a mí, eso te hizo mucho daño Itsu."

-"Además Stanley también experimento el aparato de control mental." Continúo Stanford.

-"De no ser que los chicos me mostraron que era uno de tus trucos de nerd, no me habría dado cuenta de nada."

-"Señora Q'oala's, no tema por su esposo, ya hemos superado mucho el primer borrador de memoria, así que casi no existe posibilidad de un daño colateral. Casi podría darle mi promesa que nada malo le sucederá." Q'oala's pensó que eran demasiados 'casis', mas si hablaba de la mente de su esposo.

-"Además querida, mi estado mental fue provocado por el uso continuo, es como una droga, en la cantidad adecuada puede curar pero una sobredosis es peligrosa."

-"Pero volviendo a ti Stanley, cuando los chicos usaron mi corbata contigo o luego cuando borre tu memoria, te sentías distinto te parecía que había ocurrido algo extraño?"

-"En realidad no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, era como si las cosas siempre hubieran sido en esa forma, me estremezco de solo recordarlo."

-"Eso es precisamente el punto de la nueva teoría." Dijo Stanford mientras dibujaba una cabeza en una de las pizarras limpias. "Nuestra idea es el usar un impulso que mezcle el borrado de memoria y el control mental." Mientras dibujaba una serie de líneas desde fuera del dibujo de la cabeza y entraban dentro del cráneo. "Y así bloquear los recuerdos de Fiddleford."

-"Pero Man… Stanford eso no es lo mismo que el borrador de memoria?" Dijo ella algo confusa.

-"No exactamente pues no sería que olvidara esos recuerdos, más bien serian bloqueados. Además si borráramos los recuerdos de Fiddleford, no habría nadie que pudiera evitar o sabotear las investigaciones."

-"Lo que hemos logrado descubrir es una forma de crear el estado en el que se encontraba Stanley cuando su mente fue controlada o cuando fue borrada." Tomo la palabra el otro científico. "En esencia es la idea de una segunda personalidad que sería implantada en la mente del sujeto, en este caso yo mismo." Dijo dándose pequeños toquecitos en la cabeza. "Esta segunda personalidad, digámosle Beta, seria controlada por mi personalidad real, Alfa. Sin perder mi personalidad tal, o sea en si Beta seria la misma persona de Alfa compartirían todo lo que es sentimientos y emociones. Pero Beta seria controlado por Alfa, en el caso de Beta muchos conocimientos serian bloqueados por Alfa, así como ideas o incluso sabotear disimuladamente a Beta para que no llegue a descubrir algunos datos.

-"También consideramos que existan algunos eventos que harían que Alfa tome el control total de la mente." Agrego Stanford.

-"Deja que intente decirlo, si lo entendí mal corrígeme, Stanford." Dijo Stanley. "El aparto que quieren hacer haría que la mente Fiddleford se parta en dos, la que llaman ustedes beta, seria parte de la personalidad original, que sería Alfa, pero esa parte no tendría toda la memoria o inteligencia de la personalidad original, además Alfa seria como un ángel guardián, que cuidaría que beta no cree algo de lo que McGucket se arrepienta."

-"Si resumiéndolo a lo más básico ese sería el resultado, Stanley." Aprobó Stanford luego de pensarlo unos instantes.

-"Entonces sería el mismo Itsu?"

-"Ese es el motivo principal, que su esposo sea el mismo y no haga algo de lo que se arrepienta."

Q'oala's abrazo a su esposo mientras lloraba.

-"Tenía tanto miedo de perderte de nuevo que le pidieras ayuda a mano para olvidar todo de nuevo."

-"Pero cuando creen que tendrán listo todo eso?" Volvió a comentar Stanley.

-"Contando que casi podemos hacer el prototipo hoy y las pruebas mañana será seguro para usarlo en humanos a lo más el miércoles." Respondió McGucket. "Ojos saltones. Pero… pero los abogados están aquí, me entusiasme tanto al trabajar con Stanford que lo olvide, que podemos hacer ahora?"

-"No te preocupes viejo." Dijo Stanley cerrando un ojo. "Tengo lo suficiente aquí como para darnos varios meses, si así lo deseamos." Mientras le daba unas palmadas a contrato firmado Fiddleford y el gobierno y el borrador del contrato final. "Primero debemos hablarlo con tu abogado y Tate, para coordinar esfuerzos, con un poco de suerte puede quedar todo listo hoy mismo." Sonriendo de la misma forma que lo hacía un poco antes cuando reviso los documentos legales.

Q'oala's tomo as riendas, llamando a Tate, por el teléfono interno, le indico que él y su primo que prepararán una escusa conveniente y esperar, ella los llamaría cuando estuvieran listos. De la misma forma ordeno preparar un refrigerio para ser enviado a la sala de reuniones, y que se sirviera café y pastas en el salón de té, en el segundo piso de la mansión, mientras Fiddleford y Stanford continuaban esquematizando el prototipo funcional de su recientemente desarrollada teoría, por medio del software de diseño de última generación de la computadora del estudio. Stanley ordeno sus notas. Una vez listos dejando a la impresora 3D trabajando, el grupo, salió del estudio.

Los hermanos Pines esperaron educadamente junto a la puerta, cediéndole el paso Q'oala's, quien a su vez los espero al resto del grupo se reuniera en el pasillo. No habían dado media docena de pasos cuando el zumbido de la puerta indico a todos que los secretos de su nuevo teorema, junto a los demás trabajos de Stanford y Fiddleford, estaban seguros encerrados en el estudio de McGucket. Guiados por la dama llegaron a una agradable estancia, más que un salón, era una área de descanso abierta alrededor de la escalera con la pared oeste del salón de té dejaba ver la grandeza de la puesta de sol en las Montañas Cascada. En la misma uno de los mayordomos que habían recibido a los Pines preparaba una mesa de café con un azafate con pastas de diversos tipos y otros enseres y viandas para el café. El mayordomo al ver entrar al grupo ceremoniosamente hizo una venia y continúo con su trabajo.

-"Hey viejo, estos tipos donde los conseguiste?" Dijo Stanley.

-"La propiedad venia junto con sus empleados, desde jardineros a mayordomos." Respondió el aludido.

-"Eran empleados de los Noroeste?" Continuo Stanley en voz baja, nunca había tenido mucha estima por la familia Noroeste y menos aun por Preston, el cabeza de familia. "Como ya dije un estafador reconoce a otro ese Preston…"

-"No te preocupes Stanley. Revise bien sus antecedes y currículos antes de renovar sus contratos, al comprar la propiedad." Le respondió McGucket, mientras se servía uno de los bocadillos de la bandeja de pastas. "Y antes que preguntes, Q'oala's reviso a todos los empleados que venían con la mansión." Dijo cerrando un ojo y tomando la mano de su esposa tiernamente. Aludiendo a la habilidad de esta de leer a las personas. Aunque moralmente ambiguo, Stanley acepto que era una medida muy sabia tomando en cuenta su anterior empleador.

-"Fiddleford, como reformaste la casa tan rápido, según se te mudaste esta semana." Acoto Stanford quien había estado al pendiente de la conversación.

-"No tuve que hacer mucho, los Noroeste eran un poco mas paranoicos de lo que la gente pensaba." Indicando con los dedos son cámaras de seguridad en el techo. Lo más que hice con la propiedad fue modificar con mis propios equipos, lo que tenían instalados y también revisar toda la propiedad, por si habían dejado algún recuerdo desagradable. En fin podemos decir que la propiedad está limpia de cualquier recuerdo desagradable de los Noroeste"

Más tranquilo Stanley se sirvió un pastelillo y tomo un café fuerte sin azúcar, debía estar despierto para los abogados del gobierno. Mientras pensaba si sería demasiado comer un segundo pastelillo apareció el mayordomo seguido de Tate McGucket y su primo Chapman.

A Q'oala's, se le revolvió el estomago, los Noreste, los antiguos dueños de la mansión, la pestilencia había sido tanta que aun no lograba limpiarla, aunque las visitas de los amigos, de los espíritus, sanos y limpios ayudaban a disipar ese hedor. Había descubierto que los Pines eran ese tipo de espíritu que si bien no lograba eliminar los rastros de la Bestia podía ocultarla. Y al acercarse Tate y Chapman también pensó que ellos junto con su Itsu ayudaban a limpiar el lugar.

-"Tomamos como escusa que los señores Pines estaban discutiendo sobre el lago y como fui el guarda parques del lugar era mejor que nadie para detener la discusión." Dijo Tate al sentarse a la mesa, esos abogados hablan demasiado, se debieron creer que estaba aburrido luego llame a Chapman."

-"No creo que tomaran muy en serio la escusa pero al menos era mejor que solo dejarlos ahí con el refrigerio." Y mirando al ex esposo de su tía. "No dejo algún amiguito electrónico para saber de qué hablan?"

Mientras Stanley le susurraba algo al oído a Stanford, quien miro su reloj y respondió de la misma forma.

-"No chico esos son profesionales, lo más seguro es que revisaran ya el lugar o usen algún aparato para evitar oídos u ojos indiscretos." Respondió Stanley en vez del aludido.

-"Aun así sería interesante saber que opinan continuo Tate con una indicativa mirara a Q'oala's." Ella no respondió más que con un movimiento de cabeza, no podía captar a los abogados a esa distancia, pero había compartido la lectura que había hecho de ellos esa mañana con su esposo y con Tate. Tate había compartido sus 'presentimientos' con su primo, pues Chapman no sabía de la personalidad de la nueva esposa de su tío.

-"No habría que ser un genio ni nada así para hacer eso." Respondió Stanley. "Son abogados y además gubernamentales." Con u tono de voz que dejaba bien en claro o que pensaba.

Mientas se inclinaba y le preguntaba algo al amigo McGucket quien lo miro extrañado y consultando un reloj de bolsillo le respondió. De tal forma que no llamo la atención de los demás presentes.

-"No te ofendas Tate ya te había dicho de la opinión de Stanley de los agentes del gobierno y los abogados." Menciono Fiddleford para excusar el tono despectivo de su amigo.

-"No se preocupe tío McGucket, en la escuela de leyes le advierten que siempre habrá gente así, al final uno acaba acostumbrándose." Stanley se había levantado por mas café y había aprovechado para hablar con Q'oala's, esta negó con la cabeza pero miro por la ventana y le dijo algo al oído sin hacer mucho alboroto, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo que hacían. Al pasar junto a Tate de la misma forma le menciono algo al oído y este revisando su teléfono móvil le respondió.

-"Disculpa Chapman tienes reloj?" Ocupo tomarme mi medicina.

-"Si señor Pines." Dijo el aludido mientras miraba su reloj. "Son las ocho y cinco de la noche." Mientras los demás presentes miraban a Stanley y su sonrisa de 'te atrape'.

-"Mira chico, parece que eres buena persona, cosa algo incomoda para la profesión que elegiste." A lo que Chapman mostro una cara un poco mas irritada. "Ahí está de nuevo, eres buen chico o buen actor aunque creo que elegiría lo primero. En la escuela de leyes alguna vez te enseñaron a preparar a un testigo?"

-"Si señor Pines, no es mi área, pero todo abogado debe saber cómo manejar a un testigo propio o contrario."

-"Bien, eso me ayuda para la pequeña demostración que he estado haciendo aquí. Que es lo primero que deben saber tus testigos?"

-"Lo básico apegarse al testimonio, estar tranquilos, no titubear y…"

-"No, no chico." Interrumpió Stanley. "Aun antes que eso, que es lo más básico que un testigo debe saber?" Chapman miro al hombre mayor tratando de recordar sus estudios… dejando pasar unos instantes, ordenando sus ideas.

-"Solo responder a lo que se le pregunta?"

-"Exacto, ahora dime. Que fue lo que te pregunte hace unos instantes?" Mientras ampliaba esa sonrisa de saber que había tirado dados cargados.

-"Me pregunto la hora…"

-"No." Dijo tranquilamente Stanley. "Te pregunte si tenias reloj, de hecho se lo pregunte a todos los presentes. Y todos me dijeron la hora, ahora dime eso fue lo que pregunte?" Chapman permaneció en silencio, mientras en sus ojos se veía que había comprendido. "Es un reflejo natural el responder así, pero si abogado te pregunta si tienes reloj que debes de responder?

-"Tiene razón… debía responder: Si, tengo reloj." Respondió Chapman, descubriendo algo la mayoría de abogados tardaban años en comprender. "Donde estudio leyes señor Pines?"

-"Por ahora dejémoslo en que mas que estudiarlas, las sufrí." Y mirando a Chapman agrego ya sin su cara de 'te atrape' y un tono más amable. "No hice esto para humillarte, ofenderte o algo así, como dije pareces buen chico. Era solo para demostrarle algo a todos los presentes, incluyéndote."

-"Si lo entiendo señor Pines, es algo que espero no olvidar nunca, gracias." Dijo un repuesto Chapman ofreciéndole la mano a Stanley, dándole un justo apretón de agradecimiento y respeto.

Q'oala's aun sorprendida por la demostración de Stanley acato a pensar. "Es un Jefe, por más que no lo acepte o que no le guste es un Jefe, o más aun un Gran Jefe." Casi podía imaginar cómo se vería era esa misma actitud, esa tranquilidad, esa severidad y esa comprensión. Al enseñarle a un guerrero joven las verdades de la vida, de la caza o de la lucha.

-"Creo que es hora de ir a la sala de conferencias, aquí tu tío ocupa que le den una prorroga a la firma del contrato, pero sabemos que no van a querer hacerlo. Aunque creo que encontré una forma de obligarlos." Dijo Stanley a Chapman, pero de forma que todos se entraran, mientras dejaba ver su sonrisa de depredador. "Hace años que no tengo una buena pelea a la antigua creo que será divertido."

La pintura de guerra no era como la actual pintura de camuflaje, era el adquirir las cualidades que se representaban en la pintura, ahora Q'oala's, podía ver que la personalidad de 'Pez', estaba adquiriendo una agresividad un deseo de lucha que negaban al 'Pez' protector que había conocido antes. Ahora se alistaba para pelear, para la lucha. "Que sus enemigos sean poderosos, así no se sentirá mal al derrotarlos."

Al tocar la puerta luego de unos momentos, otro de los mayordomos abrió. Los hombres del gobierno se habían quitado sus sacos y estaban platicando de nuevo en voz baja, el mayordomo llevaba los restos del refrigerio en una meza con ruedas. Dándoles tiempo a los Abogados para alistarse e ir al baño. Los Gemelos Pines y los cuatro del grupo McGucket, se acomodaron en un lado de la mesa. El primero en volver era el mayor de ambos

-"Dr. McGucket, espero que pasara buena tarde junto… con sus amigos" dijo estrechando la mano del dueño de casa.

-"Perdón no los he presentado ellos son viejos amigos, Stanford y Stanley Pines, creo que es obvio que son hermanos." Presento McGucket.

-"Claro, su fama lo precede. "Dijo estrechando la mano de Stanley. "Dr. Stanford Pines, y supongo que usted es el desaparecido Stanley? "Era la misma situación de siempre, los confundían, pero el funcionario gubernamental había hecho su tarea, y Stanley estaba seguro de eso. El abogado sabría que Stanley Pines estaba oficialmente muerto, de tal forma respondió al saludo usando la voz y forma de hablar de su hermano.

-"El gusto es mío señor…?"

-"Swine, Olman Swine, abogado." Para ese momento el otro funcionario gubernamental se había acercado al grupo. "Este es mi asistente Barron Piggs." Piggs le estrecho la mano a Stanley, sin demostrar que había descubierto el engaño.

-"Un gusto." Dijo Stanley al darle la mano.

-"Que hay?" Saludo Stanford, sin sacar las manos de sus bolsillos, a Swine, imitando a Stanley para seguir con el juego que había empezado su hermano. Mientas solo miro a Piggs moviendo la cabeza en señal de saludo, quien solo imito el gesto.

"Aprovechamos el refrigerio para explicarle al Dr. McGucket, el estado de las negociaciones, con respecto al contrato final." Intervino Chapman. "El doctor desea que ustedes le den sus impresiones tanto a él como a los señores Pines, en calidad de consejeros." Le menciono a Swine. Debía de esperar la señal para, como dijo Stanley, empezar el primer round.

"No habrá problema Dr. McGucket, me parece perfecto, que usted y sus conseguiros tomen nuestro punto de vista, así podremos también oír sus impresiones." Dijo Swine. "Piggs, podría por favor comentarle al Doctor lo que comentábamos?" El aludido solo se levanto revisando sus notas, luego de lo cual empezó a enumerar las nulerias sobre la constitución de las empresas Desarrollos McGucket, así como las de Empresas Pesadas McGucket y Asociados.

Aprovechando un momento en que Swine se distrajo buscando alguna cosa en su maletín Stanley, sin salir de su papel aprovecho para hablarle.

-"Disculpe señor Swine, tiene reloj?". Dijo con una cara algo preocupada luego de revisarse los bolsillos.

-"Si, ya son las 8:45pm, Dr. Pines."

-"Muchas gracias." Dijo mientras sacaba lo que parecía ser un frasco de medicamentos y se encaminaba hacia el dispensador de agua.

Chapman vio la señal que le indicaba que Swine no era el jefe de la delegación del gobierno, mientras seguía fingiendo ponerle atención a Piggs. Sabía que todo el trabajo que habían realizado esos días iba a ser en vano, desde que Stanley le explico su plan, pero para el solo ver a un genio de la talla de Stanley Pines, manejar sin mayor esfuerzo de su parte las negociaciones, valía lo de varios años de práctica profesional así que estaba tranquilo y de hecho feliz con el trato.

Una vez con su vaso de agua Stanley volvió a la mesa, como habían acordado Fiddleford le hizo una seña para que se acercara, excusándose un momento para que Piggs dejara el resumen, en ese momento explicando la parte de patentes de construcción y componentes para EPM, Empresas Pesadas McGucket, y fingió pedirle consejo a Stanley mientras Chapman empezaba a hablar con Swine sobre otro punto que habían platicado esa tarde.

Q'oala's, le hizo una seña a su esposo, mientras este, se excusaba ante Piggs para hablar con ella, dejo a Stanley a Piggs relativamente solos.

-"Es un poco tedioso no crees, hijo?" Dijo Stanley luego de tomar un trago de agua.

-"Si señor Pines. Pero para que todo quede en regla debemos tomar todas las medidas posibles." Respondió el joven abogado. "Así ambos firmantes del contrato serán tratados de la forma más justa e imparcial posible."

-"Eso mismo me dijo Chapman, así que dejo a los abogados hablar entre abogados, y ustedes me dejan a mi investigar lo que más me gusta." Dijo Stanley mientras tomaba su supuesto medicamento, en ese caso una aspirina. "Perdone Piggs, tiene reloj?"

-"Si."

Continuara.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


	4. Chapter 4

El verano acabo, pero sus secuelas siguen. Para bien o para mal algunas industrias cayeron otras nacieron. Después de ese verano como sería una "saludable" y "normal" sociedad capitalista? Que sería un negocio "normal", para ese apacible pueblo de noroeste Americano llamado Gravity Falls.

Este relato forma es el final de mi primera entrega por capítulos, Gracias espero que les gastara y el próximo miércoles (12 de julio de 2017) espero empezar otro relato, también por partes. De nuevo esta historia, aunque sea por capítulos, puede leerse en forma independiente. Forma parte de la misma línea narrativa o universo ficticio, así que me gustaría que ojearan el resto de las historias.

Este es mi cuarto Fic., gracias a todos los que me han leído y sus críticas, espero estar a la altura con esta nueva entrega. Aun me intriga saber, les gustara mas la entrega por capítulos? Bien eso espero.

Espero disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo. Gracias!

También espero que les guste buscar huevos de pascua, pues puse varios en la historia Como siempre me gustaría saber que tantos logran encontrar. Y además en el Relato existen códigos, uso el método de cifrado a1z26, Vigenère (la clave también está escondida por ahí) y l33t 5p34k.

Créditos al final.

 **Gravity Falls Final del Verano: Nuevos Empresarios Cap. 4 Final.**

 **Cuarta Parte: Viejos Negocios, Nuevos Negocios.**

-Me podría dar la hora, debo de ser cuidadoso para dar espacio entre mis medicamentos."

-"Si claro señor Pines son las 8:50pm"

-"Gracias hijo." Dijo Stanley dándole una aparentemente afectuosa palmada en el hombro a Piggs, quien se distrajo lo suficiente para no ver la expresión de sorpresa del resto del los presentes. Desde hacía un par de días que recibían a ambos funcionarios y dado que Swine y Piggs se habían presentado como jefe y ayudante, habían tenido más confianza con Piggs, un coterráneo de Portland. Que con Swine, un agente de la distante y oscura Washington.

Chapman se sintió incomodo pues había platicado más de una vez con Piggs, incluso sobre mutuos conocidos que trabajaban en la capital del estado y de ser seguidores de los 'Oregon Ducks'. No usaba el acento del este, era un chico local, por lo tanto, bajaba más fácil la guardia con el que con su 'jefe'. Mientras los demás tenían pensamientos parecidos. Habían cumplido el primer paso del plan de Stanley, reconocer las funciones de cada uno. Q'oala's no se sorprendió, era el Jefe en una batalla primero debía descubrir la posición del enemigo, si bien ella tampoco había sentido que el más joven era el verdadero jefe de la delegación.

Al volver a la mesa McGucket tomo su puesto y 'amablemente' Stanley fue a hacerle compañía a la Señora McGucket. El siguiente paso era el dar el primer golpe, lo suficientemente, no demasiado fuerte pero si lo suficiente para provocar una reacción de parte de ellos. Piggs continuo ando las opiniones oficiales del lado gubernamental mientras Chapman y McGucket fingían ponerle toda su atención, con Swine listo para explicar algún tema. Piggs llego al punto clave para Stanley.

-"… Y ahora tomamos el siguiente apartado que es sobre las patentes de las investigaciones de Desarrollos McGucket, DMc." Llego a decir Piggs. Chapman solo esperaba eso para dar el primer golpe.

-"Señor Swine, con referente a eso es que los señores Pines están presentes aquí hoy."

-"En efecto me llamo el Dr. McGucket, por cuestiones del uso de algunas patentes mías en sus… prototipos, como persona civil durante el verano." Acoto Stanley.

-"Pero, permítame revisar mis datos." dijo Swine revisando sus notas. "Aquí tengo la nota, según la revisión indica que su ultima patente, al menos de las usadas en los prototipos que hemos visto del Dr. McGucket, ya caduco."

"Un buen bloqueo, pero no saben que se les viene encima." Pensó Stanley, cuando vio que estaban siguiendo su plan al pie de la letra, no sabían que se acaban de poner la soga al cuello.

"Los guía a su trampa, los hace creer que ellos son los que persiguen, no se dan cuenta que son guiados." Pensó Q'oala's

-"Bien antes de proseguir debo saber el nivel de seguridad de ambos, según ordenes de mi cliente el Dr. Stanford Pines. Podríamos entrar en la Directiva General de Seguridad, dictada por la oficina de operaciones secretas del estado y la corte general en 1980 y subscrita por el presidente Reagan en 1981 con efecto de la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica." Intervino Chadman. Mientras ambos miembros del gobierno intercambiaban miradas.

Era casi de conocimiento público que la Iniciativa de Defensa Estratégica, más conocida como Proyecto Star Wars o solo Star Wars, había sido un plan de la administración Reagan para engañar al Pacto de Varsovia, que conllevo a la ruina de la Unión Soviética y sus estados Satélites. Lo que pocos sabían era que, originalmente, si había sido un plan de defensa, pero la tecnología salvo muy pocos casos era demasiado adelantada para su época. Y algo que nadie podía saber era estaban frente a una de esas excepciones.

Chapman esperaba en silencio la respuesta de los agentes del gobierno mientras recordaba lo que había dicho Stanley. 'El gobierno trabaja bajo el sistema de mínima exposición, o sea que entre ellos, el jefe será el que tenga el nivel de seguridad más alto, posiblemente sea abogado constitucional o en derecho internacional, mientras el otro será un especialista en derecho comercial. Así dividen la toma de decisiones sobre el contrato y minimizan el peligro de que a alguno se le escape algún secreto de estado. Una vez identifiquemos al jefe es cosa de hacer que el otro tenga que salir de la habitación.'

-"Nivel tres." Dijo Swine. "Mientras sacaba una tarjeta con un holograma con el águila, las barras y las estrellas y un tres ocupando casi un tercio del espacio.

-"Nivel cinco." Dijo Piggs. Sacando una tarjeta casi idéntica pero con un cinco en vez de un tres.

Chapman volvió a ver a Stanley mientras ese sacaba la tarjeta de su hermano, más vieja pero esencialmente el mismo diseño, aunque sin holograma, y lo mejor de todo con un siete, nivel de seguridad vitalicio y aun no revocado, que había recibido directamente de las manos de presidente Reagan. Al mostrar esa tarjeta ya había ganado, pues, en el peor de los casos, podía exigir que se verificaran sus credenciales. Que eran absolutamente reales, en el caso de su hermano. Con lo que daría tiempo para que los cerebritos acabaran su aparato y solucionaran el problema de Fiddleford. Pero según como tomaran las tarjetas de seguridad, podría dejar por zanjado de una vez algunos trucos sucios que habían agregado tanto al contrato original como borrador del contrato final y proteger las investigaciones de su hermano y de McGucket.

"Y cuando creen que están por alcanzar a los que huyen, estos los conducen hacia sus compañeros, que emboscan a los perseguidores. Si un gran Jefe." Pensaba Q'oala's mientras se podía imaginar la pintura de guerra de Stanley en la feroz sonrisa de 'te atrape.'

Stanley y los dos funcionarios se apartaron del grupo principal, para revisar las tarjetas de cada uno, pero según Stanford dado que su nivel era mayor se había convertido inmediatamente en la voz cantante de la reunión.

-"Me parece que debe hacer una llamada Piggs." Dada la diferencia en sus niveles de seguridad, Piggs, por el protocolo de la directiva general de seguridad debía de pedir instrucciones.

-"Piggs, Barron. Nivel 5. Pido verificación para Pines, Stanford. Nivel 7." Dijo Piggs al teléfono, luego de activar una aplicación que evitaba que oídos indiscretos pudieran entender algo si logaban interferir la llamada.

Luego de un par de segundos Piggs asintió. Para pasarle el teléfono a Stanley.

-"Señor Pines, debe dar autentificación. Dé su contraseña y deje que el sistema autentifique su voz."

En la pantalla del teléfono aparecía un teclado alfanumérico con el recuadro en blanco, Stanley no había esperado que tuviera que usar un teléfono y era malo en eso. Aunque había descubierto la contraseña de su hermano hacía mucho tiempo cuando empezó a reconstruir el portal, lentamente escribió "b1llnmapsatrvm!". Apareciendo un dibujo de un micrófono encerrado en un círculo con la indicación: PRESIONE EL BOTON Y DIGA SU NOMBRE AL OIR LA SEÑAL.

Stanley presiono el botón esperando que su imitación pudiera engañar a la computadora, ese era la parte más arriesgada del plan. Pero era tarde para echarse atrás, al oír el zumbido dijo de forma natural "Pines, Stanford". Entonces muchas coas pasaron en el otro lado del teléfono. La computadora verifico en su base de datos la voz de Stanley Pines, y detecto que esa no era la voz que recién había grabado. Siguiendo el programa de identificación la negativa y su causa fueron sopesados por el subsistema de identifican de errores, una alerta había aparecido al detectar que esa voz no había sido verificada en 5 años o más, la voz de la base de datos paso por una serie de filtros de inteligencia artificial para aparentar envejecimiento. Ya una vez modificada la voz de muestra se le volvió a comparar con la recién grabada, esta vez la voz recibida por el teléfono y la voz envejecida entraba dentro en los límites de error aceptables. Por lo que la computadora anuncio con una voz grabada "Bienvenido… Dr. Pines."

Piggs no esperaba que hubiera algún problema en identificar al hombre junto a él cómo Stanford Pines, pero sabía muy bien que, por los protocolos de seguridad y la forma en que el departamento de estado mimaba a los científicos, su trabajo no había más que aumentado enormemente. Sin más que decir ahora había dejado los temas legales para entrar en el más difícil tema de Secretos de Seguridad Nacional.

-"Señor Piggs, ya una vez confirmados nuestros niveles de seguridad. Cree oportuno que sigamos esta conversación con tantos testigos?" Dijo Stanley en un tono neutro recorriendo con los ojos la sala de conferencias, afortunadamente había estado usando su cara de póker así que no mostro el alivio que sintió cuando el sistema de seguridad lo había reconocido como Stanford.

-"Creo que tiene toda la razón Dr. Pines, Sr. Swine, haría el favor de esperar en el pasillo?" con una simple inclinación de cabeza el susodicho se levanto y se encamino a la puerta.

-"Si de ahora en adelante la negociación queda entre el Sr. Piggs y yo, podrían dejarnos solos. Chapman deja los papeles que preparamos antes." Les dijo Stanley al resto del grupo quienes siguieron al Sr. Swine al pasillo. Antes de salir Chapman dejo dos sobres tamaño carta en el asiento que tomaría Stanley.

Ambos hombres se sentaron a la mesa mientras Stanley, tomaba un sobre y se lo daba a Piggs. Este lo abrió y lo empezó a leer poniendo cara de desconcierto.

-"Señor Piggs, para ser francos he pensado en abandonar mi retiro, el que ustedes deseen contratar al Dr. McGucket me da la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo." Dijo acomodándose en la silla. "Como puede ver en este documento están las patentes mías bajo la Directiva General de Seguridad, Bien por la normativa, sería cosa de hacer públicas esas patentes para que las negociaciones con el Dr. McGucket sigan como hasta ahora, pero creo que eso no le gustaría a su departamento."

Mientras tanto Piggs solo ponía parte de su atención en lo que decía Stanley revisando la lista que contenía el sobre. Proceso de Miniaturización de Circuitos patente 121519, Sistema de Protección de Pulso Electromagnético patente 160914, Capacitor de Alta Frecuencia Patente 051901, Proceso de elaboración de fibras Seudo Musculares patente 140401, Baterías de Alto desempeño patente 14… Piggs dejo de leer pues ya había entendido el punto.

-"Entonces cual es su propuesta Dr. Pines?" Dijo en el tono neutro de abogado. Mientras Stanley le pasaba el segundo sobre.

-"Para evitar problemas y aumentar los beneficios mutuos, se nos ocurrió esto, aprovechando que había un abogado presente, claro sin mencionarle la parte secreta del asunto." El sobre era el acta de fundación de Laboratorios Gravity Falls, una compañía que mancomunaba los bienes intelectuales de Stanley Pines y Fiddleford McGucket, separando equitativamente los bienes y obligaciones entre ellos, con la mesa directiva compuesta por los Pines, Fiddleford ,Q'oala's y Tate McGucket. Además que dejaba en claro la posibilidad de fundar una nueva compañía dependiente totalmente de Laboratorios Gravity Falls, que se encargaría del diseño y elaboración de los conceptos surgidos del laboratorio, hasta equipos y demás bienes acabados.

-"Podría servir pero eso implicaría que al menos dos personas más tendrían que tener nivel de seguridad de al menos cinco." Protesto Piggs aunque ya sabía que era una pelea perdida.

-"Según el abogado y mi hermano es la solución más simple, si quieren mantener mis patentes secretas." Respondió Stanley.

-"Además eso no invalidaría el contrato que ya firmaron con Fiddleford. Y como ganancia me tendrías a mí, imagino que te leyó el archivo de Stanford Pines antes de venir, no?" Respondió Stanley, ofreciendo la última carta que pensaba dar. Lo que no indico era el tiempo que Stanley le dedicaría al recién instituido laboratorio. "Como puede ver señor Piggs el documento no está firmado ni oficializado, aun."

-"Bien, Dr. Pines creo que por el momento tenemos un trato, al menos no le veo inconvenientes." Piggs no se sentía derrotado, con esa solución mantenía tanto a McGucket como a Pines bajo control del gobierno, lo que podía considerar un triunfo. Pero tenía una cara de póker casi tan buena como Stanley así que casi no se noto. Hasta que Stanley dio el último golpe.

-"Por cierto Piggs, aquí está el borrador del contrato final con las correcciones que nuestros especialistas siguieren." Le dijo entregando la fotocopia del documento en que había trabajando.

-"Correcciones?" Dijo ya empezando a ver como las puertas de la trampa empezaban a cerrarse.

-"Algunas cosas pequeñas. Según dicen los expertos podrían ser huecos legales peligrosos errores de composición o ambigüedades, cosas así idioma de abogados. Ese no es mi campo, pero sería bueno que lo viera con su socio y lleguemos a un acuerdo sobre todos esos puntos." Dijo Stanley dejando ver por un momento su sonrisa de 'te gané'.

Rápidamente Piggs empezó a pasar las paginas hasta que encontró el primero de los huecos legales que permitían el anular el contrato apropiándose de las patentes o penalizar severamente a McGucket, para encontrarlo corregido. Luego paso a la siguiente clausula de escape que también había sido encontrada por el 'equipo' de expertos. No hizo más, no protesto, era lo suficientemente buen abogado para saber cuando estaba contra las cuerdas. Exhalando su decepción y no le quedo más que capitular.

-"Pondremos a nuestra gente a trabajar con ustedes hasta que el contrato este al gusto de todos, afortunadamente era solo un borrador." Dijo Piggs aceptando su derrota.

-"Entonces le dejo el resto a su gente, ha sido un placer el trabajar con usted, dijo animosamente Stanley." Estrechando la mano aun un poco renuente de Piggs. "Creo que ya solucionado esto podemos llamar a los demás."

-"Si Dr. Pines, también es momento que mi socio y yo nos marchemos, ha sido un día pesado." Más pesado de lo que me pude imaginar. Pensó Piggs. Mientras el anciano llamaba a los demás para que entrara en el cuarto de conferencias.

Al entrar todos notaron dos cosas la cara de satisfacción de Stanley y la de resignación de Piggs, así que no fue sorpresa el enterarse que habían llegado a un impasse en las negociaciones, justo como lo había predicho Stanley. Que Piggs y Swine deberían de consultar con sus superiores, por lo que las negociaciones se retrasarían al menos una semana.

Mientras los funcionarios del gobierno eran escoltados a la salida por uno de los mayordomos y tras las puertas cerradas del salón, Stanley se sentó pesadamente en una silla moviendo su cuello y hombros liberando la tensión acumulada.

-"Todo listo Fiddleford, creo que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para evitar tus temores y además que conseguimos un poco mas de libertades y un trato mas favorable para la nueva empresa." Dijo Stanley a los presentes con una sonrisa tranquila, satisfecho por una buena pelea, mas aun por haberla ganado.

-"Si una visita muy productiva." Agrego Stanford dejándose caer en otra silla. Mientras McGucket, se dejaba caer en la siguiente silla con la misma cara de satisfacción y cansancio.

-"Con esto solo queda un pequeño asunto legal que arreglar. Prosiguió Stanley, pero creo que será mejor esperar a que ese aparato suyo esté listo." Dijo de frente a su hermano y al otro científico, cerrando un ojo pues Chapman aun estaba presente.

-"Desean quedarse a cenar, sería un gusto para nosotros." Agrego Q'oala's, mientras miraba a los Pines relajándose, pensando en lo equivocada que había estado con respecto a 'Mano' y la forma en que 'Pez' la había sorprendido, mientras se relajaba era como si fuera otra persona un simple anciano, mientras su hermano dejaba de la lado la expresión ansiosa de investigador. Ambos relajados pero aun con un aire solemne, que no dejaba duda de la presencia de cada uno. Podían ser intimidantes cuando lo deseaban o incluso salvajes, pero bajo todas esas facetas, que había visto en la tarde, existía una sobre todas las demás, o más bien, sustentando todas las demás. Tranquilidad, una sensación cálida que reconfortaba a los presentes. Cada vez aumentaba la curiosidad sobre el clan Pines.

Chapman se excuso pues debía ir a su habitación a terminar los documentos para crear las empresas McGucket-Pines, personerías y demás tramites burocráticos, que aunque no eran difíciles eran tediosos, así que mejor empezarlos lo más pronto posible. Dando las buenas noches se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la mansión. Haciendo una nota mental acerca de todo lo que debía intentar aprender de ese caballero, de Stanley Pines.

Luego lo siguió Tate quien preferiría no cena ese sábado, pues según dijo tomaría alguna cosa de la cocina y le llevaría a su habitación, ya que se sentía cansado. De alguna forma había leído el ambiente y sabía que su padre, la esposa del mismo y sus amigos los Pines, ocupaban algún tempo solos.

-"Lamento que deban atrasar su viaje por mi culpa." Dijo Fiddleford.

-"No te preocupes viejo amigo, este viaje debimos hacerlo hace 40 años, un mes más un mes menos, no hará mucha diferencia." Respondió Stanford. "Además…"

-"Además ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por los gastos el viaje."

-"Ese no era el punto Stanley" dijo Stanford con una cara de pocos amigos.

-"Ford no me negaras que un viaje como el que planeas sería caro, además no es que tengas que seguir igual de nerd que siempre. Podremos seguir con los planes que teníamos, recuerda pase treinta años entre tus cosas, si bien acepto que no entendí ni una palabra de lo que leía, te valías muy bien con solo lápiz y papel. Ahora con eso de la Internet, podríamos estar en medio del mar de china que sentiríamos igual de que estuviéramos en la misma habitación.

-"Y el punto es… Stanley?"

-"Que desde la secundaria no te había visto divertirte tanto como hoy." Le sonrió Stanley. "Claro que me gustaría ser solo los dos de viaje por el mundo, como planeábamos cuando éramos niños, pero ya no lo somos, conocemos más de la vida. Sinceramente crees que luego de un mes de estar viendo esta cara, no querrás echarme por la borda o dejarme olvidado en la isla más cercana?" El silencio de Stanley fue una respuesta más que suficiente. "Igual pienso yo no será una aventura diaria ni mucho menos, ambos nos conocemos, y tendríamos que distraernos con algo. Tú no eres el único cerebrito, por ejemplo aquí el mismo Fiddleford, o incluso el chico allá en California. Con ellos podrás pasarla mejor que solo conmigo. Y yo bien también podre distráeme un poco si los del gobierno quieren pasare de listos. Además, lo mío es la 'acción empresarial'". Dijo cerrando un ojo, con lo que su hermano pensó que Stanley había oído de los casinos en línea y de los fraudes por internet y le interesaban esas 'empresas'.

-"Me cuesta admitirlo pero tienes razón Stanley." Respondió Stanford. "Debemos acomodar nuestros sueños de niño a la realidad que se nos presenta."

-"Entonces que dices quieres el puesto de coasesor en tu propio laboratorio?" Stanford coloco sus brazos sosteniendo la cabeza en su clásica pose de pensar. "Dame seis dijo Stanley levantando su mano.

-"A qué diablos tienes razón." Dijo Stanford al chocar la mano con su hermano como no lo había hecho desde que este había abandonado la familia en New Jersey.

-"Socios de nuevo." Dijo McGucket.

-"Nunca dejaste de ser mi socio, amigo." Respondió Stanford.

-"Si aceptas un nuevo socio, me sentiré honrado de mantener a esas hienas lejos de ti y de mi hermano, viejo loco."

Y por primera vez los ciudadanos mas coloriros de Gravity Falls compartieron algo más que la residencia. Mientras Q'oala's lloraba al ver a su Itsu tan feliz.

-"Bien." Tomo la palabra McGucket. "Stanford ya que te quedaras una temporada más podría pedirte un favor?"

-"Lo que desees, puedes contar conmigo."

-"No sé como pedirte esto pero…" Dijo McGucket sonrojándose. "Podrías ser mi padrino?" y hincándose frente a Q'oala's. "Querida somos esposos mas allá de cualquier ley de este mundo, pero quiero que todos lo sepan, he hablado con Tate y está feliz con la idea, así que Q'oala's te casarías conmigo?"

El espíritu mapache percibió todos los sentimientos de la habitación, felicidad y sorpresa y ella misma no podía definir sus propios sentimientos, no creía en ceremonias, pero sabía que sería feliz de gritarle al mundo, por fin después de casi treinta años, su amor por Fiddleford McGucket.

-"Itsu me harías la mujer más feliz del mundo." Mientras sentía las lagrimas rodar por sus ojos. Pero organizando más sus ideas agrego. "Pero, según la ceremonia de los occidentales, alguien debe de entregar a la novia verdad?" Mientras pasaba sus ojos de Stanford y Fiddleford a Stanley. "Me podrías hace el honor, Stanley?" Mientras Stanley enrojecía y sonreía de una manera que los presentes desconocían que los músculos de su cara podían hacer.

-"El honor seria todo mío."

Antes de comunicarle a Tate la feliz noticia, llamaron al servicio de la mansión para hacer un brindis por el feliz evento. En pocos minutos uno de los mayordomos apareció con una charola con copas y una botella de la antigua cava de Preston Noroeste. Stanford como padrino hizo los honores a la botella de espumante champaña.

Luego del Brindis. Stanley quedo pensativo un momento.

-"Creo que antes de la ceremonia ocuparemos ese invento de ustedes." Dijo señalando a Fiddleford y a su hermano. "Imagino que Q'oala's, no tiene ningún registro, y eso tenemos que arreglarlo antes de a ceremonia… Además creo que ya es tiempo de que Stanley Pines salga a la luz y vuelva de entre los muertos."

-"Entonces…" Empezó a decir Stanford.

-"Si hermano ya es tiempo que sea yo mismo después de tantos años, conseguí lo que deseaba que era traerte de vuelta. Ya se me ocurrirá alguna forma de que mi reaparición no cause decimadas sospechas." Dijo cerrando un ojo, con esa sonrisa de depredador que todos habían aprendido a distinguir durante el día. "Y ya que estoy en eso creo que podre hacer algo por la dama aquí presente."

Dicho eso le toco el turno de brindar a Stanley quien tomando la copa en alto dijo.

"Por las vidas que se unen, por las que se separaron y se reúnen y por los amigos. Por la Familia, Salud!"

Fin.

Gravity Falls temas y personajes pertenecen a Disney, por idea del genio de Alex Hirsch. Cualquier tema musical asociado a este relato es usado de la misma forma. Todo en esta historia está dentro del Famdom, y dedicado a los lectores y demás interesados en el Fandom de Gravity Falls. No tiene otro fin más que entretener. ¡Disfrútenlo!


End file.
